Cantarella
by TheAlmightyComposer
Summary: Cantarella… why did that ring a bell? wasn't it a drug a prince used to dope a princess so he could have his way with her? wait, WHAT! why did Krory give me a frigging sex drug! yaoi, mostly fluff. Allen X Lavi!
1. Chapter 1

**Shugo: mkay, this had been floating around in my head for a while now, so I thought it was time to put it onto paper! **

**Lavi: don't stuff it up! **

**Bakura: you'd better not… Cantarella is my favourite song! **

**Shugo: Bakura? Get back to your fandom! O.o **

**Sarah: my turn now… Shugo does not own D-gray man, Yugioh, Vocaloid or any other fandoms that pop up. So no lawsuits! **

I want him. Ever since that mission at the castle where we met Kory I've wanted him. The way he smiles, his polite way of talking, and his laugh, oh, his laugh… and yet I can't have him. It's so frustrating! I wish there was a way to make him all mine… oh, pardon me! I've forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lavi, the next Bookman after the old panda finally hangs up his hat. "Hey, Lavi! Please wait!" Gahh! Allen almost caught me daydreaming.

"Hi there Allen!" I say, my trademark grin slowly spreading across my face. Dammit… If only I could have him! What really bugs me is that I probably could, if it wasn't for…

"Allen!"…Lenalee. Speak of the devil… Allen just smiled politely back at her.

"Hello Lenalee. How are you?" he inquired. Dammit, why did he have to be so polite? It just added to his appeal. Lenalee just smiled coyly and started a conversation… completely ignoring me. What the hell? Am I really that forgettable? That's rather insulting. Humph… well, maybe I'll just leave then. Damn… oh well. Let's see… where should I go? I could go bug Yuu, but… "Ah, Lavi! C, can I talk to you later? In the cafeteria, around four?" Allen called after me, pissing off Lenalee. Heh… so he hadn't forgotten me.

"Sure! See you there!" I shout back, waving at him over my shoulder as I walk around the corner. As soon as I'm out of sight I can't help releasing a small squeal. Yesss! I'm meeting Allen, I'm meeting Allen…It's almost like a date! Wait, am I…skipping? When did that happen! Argh… so embarrassing… but I should be used to it by now. Something about Allen makes me act like an idiot. The goofy grin that had taken over my face slowly faded as I was reminded of my predicament. Argh… this was only going to make things worse! How could I hope to hide my feelings, not to mention my growing desire for him, if we meet all alone… in the cafeteria… when no-one else is in there… gahh! No! I can't think like that! If I do, I might actually jump him… a small blush snuck over my face at that thought. Sigh… if only I could. Allen moaning beneath me, sweat pouring off him, calling out my name as I rammed into him, harder and harder… What? I'm in love, okay? Gimme a break. Anyway… what was I going to do? I wasn't meeting up with Allen until four… Sigh. I guess I'll go annoy the old panda… Ugh. Why did time have to slow down when you're bored!

Finally! It's finally four, time to meet up with Allen! Woohoo! I can't wait… and once again, I started skipping without me noticing. I have to stop doing that… Oh! There's the cafeteria… yay! Quickly I open the door… and the room is completely packed. What? Normally no-one's around this time of day! Damn… there goes my alone time with Allen. Speaking of which, there's him now. "Hey, Allen! What's going on?" I ask, catching the beautiful albino's attention. Oh god, he reminds me of a princess. I want to hug him so badly! He's just too cute!

"Ah, Lavi! Eh… Lenalee decided to hold Kory's welcoming party here, at four. I'm sorry…" He stammered, bowing low. That bitch Lenalee! She must've heard that I was planning to meet him here, and organized it on this time on purpose… but it was Kory's party after all, so it wasn't that bad! Suddenly everyone went quiet as footsteps echoed down the hall. That must be Kory… silently he opened the door… and that was our cue to shout. "Welcome Kory!" Allen shouted happily along with the rest of us as he came in, laughing happily. Almost immediately Kory started to cry. Sheesh… he's such a crybaby. He has a very kind heart though, so I guess I can forgive him for being loud. After all, he is my friend! The new Komurin cleaned quietly in the corner, unaware of everyone's suspicious glares. I didn't want Allen to be chased again. Lenalee got into an argument with her brother, the nerds from the science department were chatting with Kory, and Allen was standing next to me while laughing along with everyone. In other words, it was business as usual. Hmm… I wonder what people would think if I kissed him right now? ...That will never happen, I'm too scared. "Ah, Kory, look out!" Allen cried, trying to draw Kory's attention before he tripped… and spilled his coffee all over Komurin. Aw crap… you'd think that Komui would water proof those things.

"Bzzzt….every-one-is-un-sight-ly, must-make-every-one-beautiful! BZZZZZT!" Komurin droned, then sprung at us, makeup in its hand. What the fuck? Get it off me!

"L, Lavi!" Allen shouted, running towards me at full speed. Oh god…what is he… Is it wrong that at this moment all I can think about is that Allen looks really cute when he's terrified? Quickly he springs up into the air, and with arms outstretched, he landed… right on top of me. Holy shit! His face is so close to mine… "Lavi… I'm scared… What if it tries to operate on me like the last one?" he cried, staring up at me. Oh god, he's so cute… wh, what do I do? Uhh, okay… I'll, I'll just go with it! I can just say I fell on him! Yeah! Slowly I grabbed Allen's chin, making his face shoot up. This worked a lot better in my head… "Lavi?" Allen asked, tilting his head to the side. No, no! If can't put this off, I'll kill myself later for not taking this opportunity! Gently I leant in… and stayed there. Crap crap crap! Why can't I do it?

"Give it a rest!" Lenalee shouted, kicking the newest Komurin to kingdom come and ignoring her brother's tearful look. Oh, crap! Quickly I shoved Allen off me, hiding a smile as he hit the ground with a surprised thud. He looked so funny! Komurin had got to him as well.

"Not funny!" Allen grumbled, heaving himself up. Sorry Allen, but it is.

"ahh, cheer up!" I told him cheerfully, slapping him on the back to ignore the turmoil in my head. God, I couldn't do it… Maybe I should just give up… At least no-one saw. I don't know what I'd do if word got out that I was Bi, Allen would probably hate me! I don't think I'd cope if Allen started avoiding me… Hey, why is Kory staring? He's staring straight at me, then Allen… Oh, no. Crap! This is so bad… But there was no denying that shocked look. He Knew.

**Shugo: Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUN! XD **

**Lavi: does Allen know about this? **

**Shugo: Nope. : ) **

**Allen: hey, what's going on? **

**Lavi: NOTHING! O.o; **

**Shugo: :3 **

**Jess: mistress is so evil… anyway. Reviews are much appreciated, and mean a new chapter is much more likely! Thanks for reading! **

**Shugo: mistress? :/ oh yeah, I actually love Lenalee's character, but I needed someone to fill that role… so all the Lenalee lovers, please don't decapitate me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shugo: woot! Story is favourited by someone with an awesome name! That's all I need to keep this story going. :D **

**Yami: I'm loved across fandoms! **

**Shugo: yes you are Pharaoh. *Hugs* **

**Yami: I gotta hug! :D **

**Sarah: I want a hug… ): Shugo doesn't own D-gray man, Yugioh, Vocaloid or any other fandoms that come up. **

**Shugo: Oh my god checked reviews before I posted this and am so happy! Thank you so much guys… at BrokenHeartedExorcist, no this is not a co-write. It's just one of my oc's. at HaruhiTsukichi, Welcome to the Allen X Lavi club! XD glad you turned! thanks for your kind words! VOCALOID WILL TAKE OVA THE WORLD! X3**

Great. My life is officially over, and I'm not even joking. Now Kory knows that I'm bisexual, plus that I love Allen. Now what do I do… slowly he walked up to me, smiled kindly and slipped something into my hand. Wait, what? He… he's not going to hate me? Yes! I wonder what he gave me? I hope it's not some kind of smoke bomb… cautiously I opened my hand to reveal a small glass phial filled with a dark blue liquid. What the… was this some kind of potion that would cure my gayness? The small note attached to the bottom rustled slightly, almost as if it was trying to get my attention. Ugh, I hope it's not a hate letter… I get enough of those already. Hastily I opened it. Maybe I could read it before someone came and stood over my shoulder.

_Dear Lavi. _

_Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. I noticed that you liked him ever since the castle, to be honest. This is a gift to you. Don't ask me what it does, I just found it in my grandfather's collection under the label 'Cantarella'. I hope it helps somehow! _

_Kory _

... Okay… thanks? Just a random gift to someone in need, I guess. Cantarella… why did that ring a bell? If only I'd paid more attention when the panda was teaching me! Hmm… Ah! Now I remember! It was a drug that put the victim in a deep sleep, almost as if they were dead. They couldn't remember anything that happened to them during that time, but if they were hurt they would react. It was most famous for being the drug that a prince used on a princess that he had feelings for, but he wasn't allowed to show them, so he used Cantarella to drug her so he could have his way and not get in trouble for it… wait, WHAT? Why did Kory give me a frigging sex drug? …well, he did say he didn't know what it did, but… "Hey Lavi, what're you reading?" crap! Allen!

"N, nothing!" I replied, quickly hiding the note and bottle in my cloak. God, that was close… Allen just shrugged.

"Okay then. Umm… c, can I meet up with you later? I'd like to talk with you…" he murmured, more than a little awkward. Sweet! Another almost date! Wait, why was he awkward? What's going on… "Well, I was wondering if you could meet me in my room?" He rushed out. What the fuck… was he trying to make me jump him? "It's just that lately, every time I try to meet up with you, something happens so we can't." he explained. Oh, so it's completely innocent… crap. Oh well, it was fun to entertain my fantasy for a little while… wait. What if I used Kory's gift… no! What am I thinking? I can't drug my best friend! I'm not that desperate, am I? Allen stared at me, his eyes pleading for an answer. God, he's so cute… the bottle of Cantarella clinked softly in my pocket, almost as if it knew what I was considering.

"Oi! Get out of the way, Idiot Beansprout and Rabbit!" Yuu barked as he raced by, bashing Allen into me. What the fuck? Idiot Yuu!

"ahh!" Allen cried, wobbling dangerously. What is he doing? He's going to hurt himself!

"Look out!" I shouted, catching him as the inevitable happened and he tumbled down in a heap. That was close… wait. Holy shit, Allen is in my arms! He looked just as surprised as I felt. Shit, my body won't move… he's way to close! Crap… C'mon, move! Dear god… Just having him like this is stirring heat in my lower abdomen. I, I want to fuck him… Allen blushed cutely, apologising as he eased himself out of my arms. What the hell am I supposed to say? I don't trust my voice right now… I found my hand drifting to the bottle in my pocket, almost like it was calling me… fine. "Hey, Allen?" I asked roughly, surprising him.

"Yes?"

"Can we meet in my room instead? It's more convenient." I lied. Well, technically it wasn't a lie, but… Allen just smiled, nodding slightly.

"Of course! Whatever's easiest. See you tonight!" He called, skipping happily down the hall. I tried to return his grin, I really did, but it can be difficult to smile at the person you're going to drug later tonight. Silently I took the bottle of Cantarella out of my pocket, studying the blue contents. Too late to turn back now… Steeling my nerves, I spun on my heel and ran to my room. I had a crime to commit.

**Shugo:… OH MY GOD THAT WAS SHORT *falls off chair* **

**Sarah: just make up for it in the next chapter. Simple. **

**Shugo: all right! Fufufu… next chapter… :D **

**Lavi: O.o why did I sign up for this? **

**Shugo: I have no idea. **

**Sarah: please review! She doesn't bite. Suggestions are more than welcome. Thanks for reading so far! And since there is someone reading who will get it, you guys can get Yami muffins too! *hands out muffins* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Shugo: Woot, Reviews! And so quickly too! Thanks guys. Awright! Riiiide intooo the daaaaangerrr zooooone! XD **

**Lavi: … stop singing. It's scary. **

**Shugo: T^T meanie! *heart breaks* **

**Lavi: If she dies, can I leave? **

**Kanda: *pokes with sword* nope. : ) **

**Lavi: Yuu! Why have you betrayed me? D: **

**Shugo: 'cause I hired him! :D bribery solves everything! **

**Sarah: … but you're broke. -.- **

**Shugo: don't worry your pretty little head about that! Just disclaim. **

**Sarah: Shugo does not own D-gray man, Vocaloid or any other fandoms that show up. **

My footsteps seem especially loud in my head as I pace, nerves growing by the second. This doesn't seem like such a good idea anymore… no! Every chance I've got I've chickened out; I can't do that this time! Besides, it's not like he will remember. I mean, he can't of developed an immunity to it… oh god, what if he has? Then he'll know and hate me and not talk to me and probably go out with Lenalee just to spite me and… okay, okay, calm down… nope, I'm hyperventilating again… in, out, in, out… Godammit lungs, breathe! I, I can't freak out like this… _How am I going to get him to drink it?___Fuck! Why did that not occur to me earlier, I can't just waltz out and ask him to drink from a suspicious bottle! CrapCrapCrap! Um, um… I could pull a sickie! Yeah, faking sick could work… but then he would come in to visit me and make me feel guilty. Damn. Um, what if I got him to try some food that has been drugged? …scrap that, I can't cook for shit. Eh, um…Drink! I'll spike his drink! Whoa, that makes me sound evil… oh shit, I am now. I, If I do this, it makes me no better than those freaks that drug strangers in bars. I…can I really do this now? …yes. I have to! I, I want to pretend, even if just for a moment, that Allen loves me back… besides, we're friends! It's not like I'm drugging a total stranger. Yes, it's fine. Really. Now, I need to find a drink to spike… honestly. This is turning out so complicated… I just hope it's worth it.

Oh. My. God. Allen is due any minute… I'm freaking out here! All I could find drink-wise was a bottle of wine, of all things, I really hope he doesn't decline… a light rapping on the door made me shoot a mile in the air. Shoot me now… he's here. Okay, just act natural… I opened the door, and there was the boy of my dreams. Allen stood there in his normal Black Order uniform, smiling slightly at me from under his hood. My god… he's so cute! Any doubts I had about doing this were obliterated at that moment. If I went without him for much longer I would go insane. "Hello Allen! C'mon in!" I told him happily, ushering him in with a wave of my hand. Well, here goes…

"Thank you very much for having me Lavi." Allen chirped politely, bowing as I shut the door. Naww, he's so sweet! Always so polite and caring of others. He's way more mature than I am… sometimes it's hard to believe that he's only 15. I just grinned and poked him in the sides. He needs to learn to laugh more! Fortunately, that's something I'm good at. Maybe he'll rub off some of his maturity on me, and I can help him to not be so serious all the time. He's beautiful when he smiles. He's just so damn shy… and he's staring at me. Shit, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear what he said! He did say something, right? He must've otherwise he would not be staring at me like this. Unless he's undressing me with his eyes… okay, bad thoughts. Well, actually good, but he's still in the room so they're bad, very bad… "Lavi? Did you even hear me?" oh, he had spoken. Damn. Well, it was a fun fantasy to entertain for a while.

"eheh… sorry sprout, I wasn't listening." And… there! A small flicker of some unnamed emotion rushes past his eyes at the nickname before it's buried by his usual annoyance. I've noticed that spark for a while now… It's really bugging me. What exactly is he feeling when I call him sprout? Apart from the eventual anger, of course…

"Don't call me that! I was asking what you wanted to talk about, idiot Lavi." He snapped, shoving his hood back off his head in a huff. Okay, seriously cute… must restrain from drooling. Right, focus on the question. Hm… well, I could say that I brought him up here to drug him and take advantage of him while he was asleep, but something tells me that it won't go down well. I need to think of something… c'mon brain, think! Eh, what about…

"What to talk about? I didn't really think about it… I just wanted to spend time with you." I blurted out, then cringed. That didn't sound particularly convincing… it was partly true though. Allen's reaction is puzzling though. He just stares at me, making me fidget. Okay… this is making me nervous… dammit, I'm already a bundle of anxiety! I don't need more! Wait, if I'm nervous, then that means… oh, _fuck_. When I get really stressed, I have the embarrassing habit of playing with my hair… It's really awkward! Sure enough, as soon as I remember I become aware of my hand tangling in my red locks. Crap! Okay, move the hand away from the scalp… Shit, I'm so embarrassed. It might not be a big deal for others, but Yuu once took a photo of me doing it and showed it to me, and I look like a freaking girl! Not exactly how you want to look in front of your crush. Allen is still staring at me… that's not a good sign. Okay, distraction time! Eh… what to distract him with? Um… "So, eh, how's Timcampy?"

"Hm? Oh… he's fine, thank you! But, um… do you always play with your hair when you're nervous?" Allen asked pointedly. Dammit, how did we get back on the subject of my embarrassing habit! Ugh… well, he did ask…

"…Yeah… I do. It's really embarrassing…" I muttered out, unable to meet his eyes. Well, this is awkward… Allen just nods once, smiling softly at me.

"More like really cute…" Wait, WHAT? What did he just… Allen's pretty eyes widened and he blushed deeply, radiating panic. "Sorry! I meant to say… Confusing! I don't see how you would develop a habit like that." He rushed out, slowly calming down as he spoke. For some reason, I don't quite believe him. Unfortunately for me, I didn't catch what he said before, but I know it started with C… I think I missed something important here. Well, whatever. I can't change it now. So… what to do? It's kinda awkward… wait. I'm stalling, aren't I? I brought him here to drug him, and all my mind is doing is trying to do anything but. That's it. I can't stall anymore! Here we go… I stood up quickly, surprising Allen.

"Allen, how about a drink?"

**Shugo: there! This was written on the way home from Queensland… I still think it's rather short. Sorry guys… I had an assignment to do but wanted to get this one out there to you guys, so nyeh. The next one will be longer. Muuuuuch longer to include more… activities… :3 **

**Lavi: wait, you're ending it THERE? D: **

**Shugo: yup. Why? Can't wait for the drugging chapter? :D **

**Lavi: I didn't say that! O.o; **

**Kanda: You implied it… I knew you actually had a thing for him! *noms on muffin* **

**Sarah: muffins. You bribed Kanda… with freaking muffins. **

**Kanda: I like muffins! **

**Shugo: XD …nah, there is actually a good reason I ended it there… I can't decide on whether to put a suggested lemon or to put it in there properly… some people really hate reading proper lemons. Review and let me know what you'd like, mkay? Majority rules! Review please! Luv you all! *hands out muffins* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Shugo: I'm ba-ck! Sorry for the wait, I had tests I had to study for. Mkay, people have voted for a lemon… well, you asked for it! Please don't kill me if it sucks… if anyone doesn't like the smutty stuff, I'll put 'Lavi musings' or something at the beginning of the next non-smut chapter reviewing the plot you missed. **

**Sarah: of course you don't tell them that there's only a lime in this chapter… **

**Shugo: … shut up. I have to stop there to stay true to the song! Otherwise Bakura will kill me… **

**Bakura: *ninja poofs into room* that I will. **

**Shugo: ^^; thank you for the reviews! I'm glad that Lavi's thoughts flowed… I was worried that it was a little jerky. Love you all! Have a muffin to nom on while you read. *hands out Yami muffins* **

**Sarah: what is it with you and muffins? -.- **

Allen blinks at my question, more than a little startled. Shit, did I ask too soon? He might be suspicious! Allen is always so polite and courteous, I don't wanna weird him out… "Erm… sure! What do you have?" oh thank god… I was worried he'd refuse. Well, now there's only one thing for it… oh God can I really do this? Maybe I should just back out… no! Bad Lavi! Stop thinking like that! You brought Allen here to drug him, so that's what you're gonna do! Okay, now I have to sneak a drop of Cantarella into his glass without him seeing… how the hell am I going to manage that? Argh! I should've thought this through… damn. Well, if in doubt, wing it!

"Well, I only have a weak bottle of wine… but I found this bottle that has a liquid that takes the alcohol away! It devours the enzymes or something. That ok with you?" Please say yes please say yes! I dunno what I'd do if he backed out… Allen just raises an eyebrow cutely, obviously puzzled by this mystery substance. Of course he would be, it doesn't exist. This is awkward… he obviously doubts my excuse. Well, it is pretty crappy. I mean, I didn't even make up a fake name for it! Ugh… well, I screwed up.

"Okay, sure! Just not too much please." Woah! He actually believed me? I must be a better liar than I thought. What am I saying; of course he would believe me! Who wouldn't believe this handsome face? …Who am I kidding… something about Allen shatters my cocky mask. It can be really frustrating! Anyway, back to work! Mkay, grab the glass, smile at Allen, hide blush as he grins back, walk over to table, pour wine… shit. Why is it so hard to put the Cantarella in! My hand is shaking… I thought I'd gotten over this… obviously not. No…c'mon hand, MOVE! Suddenly it jerks into action, slopping the drug every which way. Crap! What if I spilled some into my drink? Then I would conk out, and I couldn't molest… okay, bad word to use when I am seriously doubting my plan… Take advantage of! There, that sounds less evil. I couldn't take advantage of Allen and then all of this stress and embarrassment would be for nothing. Well, too late now… Slowly I walked over to him, holding the two glasses filled with wine and gently putting the drugged glass in front of him. Here goes…

"Here you are. Drink up!" Allen just nodded at me and smiled slightly, unaware of my nerves as he raised his glass to his lips… and drinks. Oh my God… he did it! I don't know whether I should cheer or cry… suddenly Allen's eyes widened and he bolted upright, his normally calm eyes wild. Oh fuck, he didn't…

"D, don't drink it! It's, it's…" Allen blurted out, stumbling over to me. Oh God oh God oh God don't come near me! Please don't… you're breaking my heart. How could I do this! I… I don't deserve to be his friend… nothing will ever be the same between us after this. Even if he never finds out, I will certainly know. Hah… I, I really stuffed up this time, didn't I? Suddenly he stumbled and fell on me, his grey panicked eyes meeting mine. "Please Lavi, s, someone drugged…" I… I can't lie to him anymore. It hurts too much… why did it turn out like this? I hate it. Hate hate hate! I, I'm sorry Allen… letting my mental mask slip for just a second, tears welled up in my eyes as I whispered.

"…sorry Allen…" he frowned sleepily for a second, then that horrible moment of understanding hit him and he stared unbelievingly at my eyes before his head drooped and he slumped into unconsciousness. Why…why did I do this? There can be no turning back. Even if I just back off now he'll still avoid me because I drugged him. What's the point? Putting back on my stony mask, I picked Allen back up and trudged to my four post bed. It was time for my last hurrah with Allen.

Pwah… I love my bed! So soft and comfy… the old Panda says that I have so many blankets piled on it that I burrow into it at night! I guess that's true… gah! No matter what I do, I can't stop thinking about him… Allen… my eyes wandered over his sleeping form. Two minutes until the Cantarella takes full effect and there's no chance of him waking up. He trembled slightly, subconsciously reacting to my stare. So cute… too bad all I feel is guilt for this… the lust actually scares me now. I freaking drugged my best friend, and all I can think of is how smooth his skin is, his beautiful hair, his flawless face… well, not flawless. There is that scar, but in my opinion it actually makes him cuter. So yes, it is flawless then. At least to me. Oh… there's the two minute mark. Is it wrong that I'm actually looking forward to this? No, it's ok. Of course I would! I do love him… Why won't my hands stop trembling? Damn… curse these buttons! Why must they defy me so! … What? Let's see _you_ take off someone's shirt when your hands won't stop shaking. Ah, shirts gone… wow. Just…wow. Allen's so beautiful… I'm gonna pretend that I didn't get hard at the sight of my drugged, shirtless crush. That broke all my doubts and, to my eternal shame, I pounced on him, nuzzling my head on his chest. He smells like vanilla… yes, I am a scent pervert. Get over it. I think my hair must have tickled him as he flinched slightly, turning his head and allowing me easier access. Well, that's handy. My hands won't stop moving, tracing out all the dips and curves of his too-pretty skin. Gah… I won't lie, I'm kinda not used to this feeling or the shuddering impulses that race up my spine, so I did lose control a little… it was his own fault for being so pretty! Suddenly something snapped in me, and then I was pouncing, kissing, hands tangling in his hair and forcing his lips back onto mine… what's pressing into my stomach? It's rather hard and pointy… Oh God. He, he hasn't… a quick check proved me right. But he's unconscious! Why the fuck would Allen get aroused when he's unconscious? ...well, I guess sleeps technically unconsciousness, and there are wet dreams… you know what, I'm not gonna prove me wrong. I'd like to believe that Allen got aroused because of me. I'll just entertain this fantasy for a while. I kissed him again, forcing my tongue between his slightly parted lips. I'm not even going to try to explain the feeling, cause there are no words that will do it justice. If you ever got laid, then you'll know how it felt. One hand decided to ignore my orders and leave Allen's hair, snaking its way down to stroke his erection and making him shudder and moan in his sleep. God, there was lightning in my spine and fire burning in my hands and the heat, the god-dammed heat was pulsing everywhere, pushing through my hands and my head and my heart and I can't stop, can't stop or else I'll explode… Allen was tossing, moaning, shuddering at my every touch, gasping as I kissed him and if I tried really hard I could pretend he was awake, awake and enjoying this. Clothes were quickly lost in the writhing mass of heat and I was pressed up against him, delicious friction sparking between us as I kissed him, stroked him, cuddled him and lost myself in his silver hair and pale skin… I can't stop now. I can't… flipping him over, I found his entrance with my fingers…_what the fuck am I doing? _I, I was… I was going to rape him… oh God. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! Allen… I risk a glance at him. He's flushed deep crimson, panting slightly, his innocent face screwed up in a half-formed yelp… my self-defensive mask shattered into a million pieces. Allen… ALLEN! H, how could I do this to you… I'm such a horrible person… I didn't even notice when I started crying, my tears dripping silently onto his skin.

"Allen, God, I, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… I, I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm so sorry…" I guess I'll have to leave again. Allen will never forgive me for this… It's not like I haven't started again before. A different place, a different name, a different personality… but somehow the thought of leaving hurts more than anything. I…I don't wanna leave Allen… but I can't stay. I clutched at my shoulders, shaking, crying out of desperation and fear, fear of what will happen when he wakes up… what's on my cheek? It's warm… I leant into it instinctively, eyes still screwed shut. It's so nice… it feels like home, if that's even possible. Suddenly the warm thing moves up behind my head and yanks me down into a kiss. Wait, what? My eyes fly open to see Allen, well and truly conscious and… kissing me… oh fuck. Allen pulls back gently, grey eyes shining with kindness and slight amusement at my obviously stunned expression. Raising his mouth to my ear, he whispered three little words.

"Make me yours."

**Shugo: now THAT'S more like a proper chapter length! I dunno if it's any good though… I have a sneaking suspicion that it's crap… sorry. **

**Lavi: you're ending it THERE? : (**

**Shugo: er… yeah? I already said, I had to end … Ack! *gets pwned with Lavi's hammer* **

**Lavi: serves you right. **

**Bakura: I approve of this. No death today! :D **

**Sarah: what about Shugo? *nudges body with toe* **

**Bakura: *shrugs* I didn't kill her, plus I'm not happy she stopped there either. **

**Shugo: that's…not…fair… X.X **

**Sarah: I'm surrounded by idiots… anyway. Please review! I'm going to chill with Kanda and eat muffins. Bye now! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Shugo: *peeks around corner* hello… I'm sorry that I ended the last chapter there then started to procrastinate… I was working on my Secret Police Len cosplay. GOMENASAI! \(.)/**

**Sarah: everyone should thank Bluecow, because without her hounding on Shugo's back at school this would've taken a lot longer. Ahem… Shoutouts to BrokenHeartedExorcist, HaruhiTsukichi, Kurami-chan and of course, Bluecow. Thanks for reviewing so quickly! **

**Shugo: Awight, this is my first lemon in first person, and being a virgin plus a girl I'm kinda guessing what it would feel like here. Please don't murder me if it's horrible! **

**Sarah: forgot to disclaim in the last chapter, no lawsuits please! Ahem, she does not own! God help Lavi if she did. **

Wh…WHAAAAAT? Okay, too much to take in here. Allen's awake, he just freaking kissed me, and now he's practically asking me to fuck him! Either this is a very good dream or it's the apocalypse. Allen grinned mischievously and yanks me down for a kiss again, rough and demanding and I think it'll bruise… okay, definitely the apocalypse. Since when can he do THAT? "You're cute when you're stunned." He murmured into my ear, twisting my hair around his fingers. Hey! I have a problem with that! On no account will I _ever_ be cute! It's just not my style. Peals of laughter echoed through my room making my jump a mile. What's so funny! "S,sorry…" Allen giggled, wiping away happy tears. "But it's just too funny! You pouted because you don't like being called cute, but that just made you even cuter!" no way! I AM NOT CUTE! I refuse to be!

"I am not!" my angry protest was just met with more giggles. Way to boost my confidence Allen. Scowling, I jump forward and tackle Allen. Ha! Got him! Now, I think it's time to teach him a lesson… Lavi style. Tickle attack! Allen howls with laughter as I tickle him, shaking and smiling and laughing. Wow… I'd missed this. I was so wrapped up this week that I forgot about my best bud! Wait… what the hell? I drugged him, he's awake, and we're rolling around on my bed laughing. Something seems wrong with this picture. Why doesn't he hate me? Fuck, why is he even associating with me? Allen frowned as I froze, obviously not picking up on the awkwardness of this situation. "Why?" I asked quietly, silently pulling away from him. God, I don't wanna know his answer… it'll be because he's feeling sorry for me. If he says that, I think I'll die. Much to my chagrin, he laughs! Eh?

"You're smarter than me, but sometimes you're just so stupid! I was awake, you idiot." WHAT? He, he was… oh, fuck. Allen grins at my panic, ruffling my hair like a dog's fur. Oi! That's kinda degrading. "Master used that drug on me all the time, so much that I kinda developed a partial immunity to it. It'll still nock me out, but I'll wake up about two minutes later." well, that's handy. Except for situations like this! Now I'm left looking like a total idiot! Thanks Cross… fucking general. I'm gonna kill him next time he's at headquarters. Well, I should at least apologise…

"S, Sorry…" my mumble was cut off by Allen kissing me _again_. Seriously, I do love him, but I do kinda need air occasionally. Plus people will start to get the wrong idea and think he's the dominant one! Ha! That would be really funny… if degrading.

"Don't apologise! I should be thanking you!" What? How did that work! I drugged him, and he's _thanking_ me? This is so messed up… "I was waay too nervous to make a move, I thought you just wanted to be my friend. Thanks to this I at least know you lust for me… and if that's all, I'm happy." Allen… geez. Wasn't he the one that just told me that I was dumb? If he can't notice this, it's a bleak outlook for the world. I just grinned at him. Right, my turn. Time to show why I'm Seme! **(AN: Warning, my half-assed attempt at a lemon starts here! See, aren't I nice. I remembered to warn you this time. ^^)** Hmm… his skins soft… Aww, Allen's all red! It has nothing to do at all with my hand sliding up the inside of his thigh, _nope_… "L, Lavi! What are you doing….gh!" hehe, he's so flustered! Well, now that I know my feelings are returned there's no problem! I think I'm gonna tease him now… what? Give me a break, I went without him for so long! I think I'm entitled to a little fun.

"What's wrong, _Allen?" _oh, I'm just too good at this. I've had 5 alibis to practice seducing and obviously it's working on my dear friend here. Allen's already flushed and panting… this'll be too easy. Begging time! Hehe, me and my mean streak. My spare hand strokes its way up his back to draw gentle circles on his nape, my other hand still occupied down lower. Gah… the heats starting already? I wanted to tease him more… but I know me. Once I start getting flushed, I can't refuse anyone. As soon as Allen asks I'll do it. But not before. I do have some self control…

"L, Lavi… mm…Hck!" You have no idea how arousing it is to see your best friend/love buck against you because of something _you've_ done. Gah… he's just too cute… suddenly he whips around and kisses me, hard and rough and shit, I'm falling backwards! M, my face is heating up… dammit, this was not how it was supposed to go! Curse my pale skin… I can't hide even the smallest blush. Allen's sliver hair tickles my face as he smirks, all his usual innocence was gone from his eyes as he let his eyes roam all over me. What is he… a victorious glint shone in his eyes as he watched me. "I found it… you shouldn't flinch to hide where you're sensitive." Whaaat! Gh… it's true that I have a particularly sensitive spot on my chest, but there's no way he should've picked up on it but holy crap he's stroking it… and giggling! If I wasn't aroused right now I would be seriously pissed. Shit… does he know what he's doing to me? His hands are so cold… Wah!

"N, no fair… using my weak spot." Was that my voice? Ugh, my voice sounds pathetically weak… well, it's not my fault that he's being an ass! I mean, that's a seriously low blow… Gah! Mm… the heat's gonna swamp me… Allen's just smirking at me, attacking me with kisses every now and again. Gh… I never knew Allen was a tease… well, if this is a game, then I'm gonna win! …I'll just keep telling myself that… Damn. Apparently Allen's controlling when he's horny. Shit… I, I need to fight back! Can't I activate a trap card or something? Gah, I'm rambling… He's just too distracting. My hands moving by itself...where's it going? Suddenly I feel something warm and Allen flinches backwards violently. Yes! My Seme instincts have kicked in! I knew it.

"Lavi…" his moans finally make me snap. Suddenly I'm on him and we're both grinding, moaning, sparking delicious friction as I plunge inside of him, ramming harder and harder, lost in the heat, the sparks, the air that seems thick and heavy with lust and sweat…

**(AN: okay, finished now. Yes, it was short and lame, because Lavi lost control and burnt out. Deal with it.) **

Woah… I think I can breathe now… It's been a few minutes after we finished our little lovefest, and we're both resting. Well, kinda… Allen's still attacking me with kisses every five minutes, much to my chagrin… what? You really think that I'm gonna tell you what it felt like? Get laid yourself, then you'll know.

"Hey, Lavi?" Allen stutter is so cute! Yes, he is cute. Not sexy. Especially not before, when he was kissing me… shut up. Lemme believe that I'm completely in control for a while. Allen is surprisingly dominating when he wants to be… "I, I just need to say this… I love you." Oh. My. God. He, he actually… YesYesYes! I'm so happy! Words cannot describe right now without sounding cheesy and cliché. "I, I'm sorry… I know you d, don't feel the same, but…" what, what? Does he think…Of course. I freaking froze on the spot! That's normally a bad reaction. Well, I can fix that! I'll just tell him that I feel the same. Grabbing his teary face, I forced him to look at me and absently brushed away a tear with my thumb.

"…" GAH! Why is this so hard to say! I know he loves me back, but… what if he's lying? What if this is just his way to make it up to me? Allen's a kind boy, he'd do anything if it would cheer someone up. What if… no. If I could work up the courage to slip the Cantarella into his drink, I can tell him this! I, I will… I must! Otherwise this would've all been for nothing!

"It's okay Lavi, you don't have to apologise. I understand that you don't fall in love with everyone. I just thought you should know." His words are garbled by tears and controlled sobs. No… I'm only making it worse! That's it. It's now or never. I need to say it, or Allen will never believe me. My face is hot… God damn, I'm blushing. Great. Just to make me feel more like a little schoolgirl… not important. Allen…

"…I love you." I…I said it! YES! Only took me forever… Allen gapes at me, his face tinged a disbelieving pink. Gah, I knew it! He was only trying to make me feel better and he really only likes me as a friend and now I've made an ass of myself… I'm gonna dieeee! And I'm crying! If I get any more like a high school girl I will bring out the size-shifting hammer and smoosh a bitch. Heheh. Smoosh! Heheheh. … Damn, I can't distract myself! I'm gonna have to deal with it… maybe I can laugh it off? Pass it off as a joke… Wah! Allen freaking gloomphed me! I lost my balance and now I'm flat on my back… with him on top of me. All complaints have now officially vanished.

"Lavi?" oh god, here it comes, were he makes those sad eyes at me and explains that he was only trying to make me feel better and he really loves Lenalee or Kanda or someone… "Thank you. Thank you so much. I'm so glad… I'm so glad! You return my feelings!" he broke off in happy laughter, hugging me as tears streamed down his face. I… oh my God. He wasn't joking! OhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGod! Allen smirks at me through his tears, bumping my nose with his. "Just so you know, I'm Seme most of the time. You're too much like a schoolgirl." Oh, it is _ON!_

"I am not! What about you? You look like a princess! Honestly… you're too pretty for your own good." My grumbles just made him grin.

"Oh, are we comparing? Well, then you're that prince that acts all quiet and calm and in control to the public, but is actually rather shy and childish." Oi! I resent that! Even if it is true… and I'm blushing again. Curse this pale skin! Suddenly I thought of something. I wanna tell him… but, it, it kinda… ah, screw it.

"Well, then you're that perfect princess that everyone adores, graceful and kind and adventurous and fun." … dear God, that was _horrible_! I sound like a complete sap! Allen just gapes at me, flushing pink.

"Lavi… that was so sweet!" gh… that's the problem… "Well, then I think that makes us the perfect couple, don't you?" wait, is he asking me out? That's not fair! The Seme asks out the Uke! I AM NO UKE! Allen laughs at me, smirking openly. That little bastard… he knows he's won. Damn… well, he, he is more dominant… dear God did I just say that. GAH! Okay, you didn't hear anything. Fine…

"Y, yeah…" I pause to scowl at his beaming face. "But I get to be Seme occasionally!" he grins and kisses me, making me blush _again_. Damn skin… but I don't mind. As long as I'm with Allen! … Now I sound like an Uke! That's it, this conversation is officially forgotten.

"Thanks, _Princess_." Hey! I thought we'd agreed he was the princess! Allen giggles at my frustrated face. "Sorry, but you fit the girl category more. So, you're now the princess that rules with an iron fist, but is actually nice and sweet, adventurous and fun, and breathtakingly _beautiful_." Wh, wha… I don't know what to say! Argh… I'm so embarrassed… curse you Allen! Actually, don't. You already have one curse to deal with. But still! Why do you have to make me so… Uke-ish?

"…Well, that makes you my prince. So you better be nice to me, and treat me to things! Okay?" My face is so hot… you could probably cook an egg on it! W, well, if he's gonna be the Seme, he's gotta live up to my expectations! He stares at me for a while… argh, say something dammit! I'm too nervous! Then Allen laughs and smiles at me, making me feel light headed. Argh, I'm so head-over-heels…

"Of course, my Princess."

**Shugo: yaay! Finished! Yeah, I know that doesn't really count as a lemon, but… I got weirded out by the stuff in my head and cut it short. Sorry. I hope no-one minds a semi-Seme Allen and Lavi, just the way I wrote Lavi fitted. **

**Bakura: Your move! **

**Sarah: It's time to duel and there's no backing down.**

**Shugo: the heart of the cards is where magic is found! **

**Bakura: we played this game before, but never quite this way, **

**Sarah: It's like an all-out war, with monsters at our** **bay! **

**Lavi: what is this I don't even…**

**Shugo: Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Bakura: he's the king of games. **

**Shugo: Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Sarah: King of games! **

**Shugo: c'mon Lavi, join in the song! **

**Lavi: not a chance. **

**Shugo: meanie. Ahem, if anyone gets the references hidden in there as thanks to Bluecow for motivating me they can get **_**two**_** muffins! :D **

**Sarah: she so didn't get this song through a friend she just got back in contact with and used up all her writing time chatting to her, **_**nope…**_

**Shugo: hush. Thanks for reading! Please review! *hands out Yami muffins***


	6. Chapter 6

**Shugo: hey guys! I'm Ba~ack! **

**Lavi: oh dear god… **

**Shugo: XP shoutouts go to** **HaruhiTsukichi, Kurami-chan and Bluecow! Thanks for reviewing so quickly, and I'm glad you liked it! I was a little unsure of it myself… and yes Bluecow, you do get a super special awesome third Yami muffin for getting all the references. XD I realized I didn't answer a question! Gomen! It's not rape if you enjoy it. ;3 nah, I really don't know, but that has given me an idea… :D Kanda! It's proper debut time! **

**Kanda: Kay. Don't really care. **

**Shugo: X3 um, sorry that I cut the lemon short… If I feel game later, I might re-write it properly. I dunno. :/ I'm glad you liked it tho! XD **

**Sarah: this can only end well… Shugo doesn't own any fandom! If you want a proper disclaimer, look at the first chapter. **

**Bakura: Awright, for anyone who knows Vocaloid, the song that it is kinda based on has switched since the story of the song stops there. At the rape scene. -_-; So now it's gonna be a mix of a bunch of songs… first up, World Is Mine! :D **

**Sarah: I'm guessing you're here to stay now… **

**Bakura: yeah, at least for the time being. **

**Shugo: trying something new this time! Let us dive into Allen Walker's head! XD so just keep in mind this is Allen now, **_**not**_** Lavi-kins. That is all… read away! **

Hey. I'm Allen Walker, also known as the destroyer of time, and by my boyfriend, Princess. Or Prince, depending on whose turn it is. I much prefer those to the doom-and-gloom title that the order gave me. We had originally agreed that he was the Princess and I was the Prince, but it just kept changing and sparking arguments. So now, we just take it in turns. It's not my fault I get all shy in public! That's just the way I am. Just like the way Lavi gets all girlish when he's embarrassed. To tell you a secret, I let Lavi dominate over me before, I could've topped him easily. But then his pride would've been hurt. See, aren't I nice! You gotta think about the other person when you're in a relationship. Anyway, we're going on a date today! I can't wait! We always have a good time. I'm really glad that things aren't too different from before. It's nice that we can still hang out. I got my hair cut especially for the occasion. Now it looks deeper, with different shades of colour and light rather than the 2-dimentional, straight grey of before. Blech. I really like my new haircut, I think it looks a lot better! I hope Lavi notices… where is he anyway? He said he'd be here ages ago! I hope he didn't forget… I guess I'd better look for him. I hope he's nearby… but he is hopeless when it comes to direction. Hehe... I remember one time, he got so lost he had to call for help! Now _that_ was an amusing phone call.

"Laaaviii! Lavi? Where are you?" my voice echoes loudly through the crowded streets, nobody taking notice of the little freak wandering around…what? I know I'm a freak, there's no point denying it. Who else has a scar in the shape of a star? That's why I like Lavi so much. He accepts that I'm not normal, but he loves me anyway. That means a lot… Ah! There he is! Phew, I was so worried… he's patting a dog. Seriously. He made me this worried because he was patting a freaking dog! …I'm not jealous. I'm _not._ Why would I be? It's not like he likes the dog more than me… stop it. It's Lavi! He has a weakness for cute things! It means nothing! Okay, keep calm… "There you are!" ah, he jumped. Serves him right for keeping me waiting.

"Ah! A, Allen…" he mumbled, scuffing his foot and avoiding my eyes. He should feel guilty! He replaced me with a dog! ... No he didn't. Gah! What is with me today? I must've glared at him, as he shied away and blushed slightly. "Sorry! I, I just saw this stray and it was too cute and…" that does sound like something he would do… he's always kind to animals. People, not so much. I don't think they'll let us back in the restaurant after what he did to the waiter when he insulted Lavi's eyepatch. He's way too touchy about his eye… I wonder why. I've never seen under it, actually. He never takes it off, not even in the shower! ...Wah! I know what you're thinking! I, I didn't perv on him showering! I _didn't_! …well, maybe a little before… b, but I thought he didn't like me! Argh! "Um… Allen? What're you thinking about? You're all red." Gah! What am I doing! Lavi's still here! Okay, think pure thoughts…

"Well… I'll forgive you this time! But be warned, I'll run off if you don't always watch me! So you better clear up you act!" ah, that's good! Huffy! It's my turn to be the Princess today, so Lavi has to treat me nicely, no matter how I act. It's become a bit of a game now… we both try to annoy eachother as the Princess. Lavi just snorts and grins, obviously happy I've forgiven him.

"Yeah, yeah… c'mon, I'll treat you to lunch." Yes! Foooood! I _love _food! Especially steaks, and strawberry cake, and pudding made with the finest ingredients, and gourmet Italian pasta, and… Okay, stopping there before I start drooling. But I can't be greedy! Even though I am a bit… I can't help it! I just love to eat! But I don't want Lavi to think that… so I will hold back! For Lavi! Speaking of him, hasn't he noticed my hairstyle? The change isn't particularly noticeable, but still… maybe he needs a hint?

"Hey Lavi?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you… notice anything different about me?" c'mon, please notice… He just cocked his head, studying me from the side. Must…restrain…urges… Gah, I can't help it! He's just too cute like that! Hmm, his shirt collar is easy to hold on to… how convenient. Grabbing his collar, I yanked him closer and covered his lips with mine. Mm… spicy. Like some exotic mix of bananas dipped in cinnamon and cumin. Tasty. His flavour changes each time… people are staring now, but I don't care. Kinda hard to with Lavi this close and responding happily… oh right, breathing. That's kinda important. Damn… Reluctantly I let go, panting slightly. I wonder what he'll taste like next time?

"…Oh! I get it now! You cut and dyed your hair!" his happy exclamation made me jump. No way… we just had our first public display of affection and that's the first thing he says? Argh! A slight cough made me jump, and next to us is a _very_ flustered and embarrassed waiter. Oh shit, did we…

"U, uh, excuse me… are you ready to order?" Ack! That's so embarrassing…

"Y, yes. Um, I'll have the steak…" Lavi rattles off our order, barely even caring. Why? How can he just shrug off all these stares? Bleh… I don't even wanna know. Probably one of his 'secret techniques' that he makes up… some of them are just silly. How is imagining that the entire population of the world are Akuma help at all? It just makes you nervous! Hah… Oh, foooood! The foods here! Yay! Om nom nom…

"Hey Lavi! Let's go look over there next!" Lavi just grinned and followed me around, laughing at the various stands. He's so handsome when he laughs… but don't tell him that! He'd _never_ leave me alone if I told him that. Not that it would be a bad thing… no! I gotta keep some distance, in case things don't work out. But… all I want to do is hold his hand… c'mon, keep it together! He's not even paying that much attention to me… I should just leave. That's what I'll do. Get away from Lavi and these strange, unreasonable feelings. I mean, come on. Who in their right mind would be jealous of a dog? I'll just leave without him seeing, so I don't hurt his feelings. That's the only reason why… really. Across the highway and I'm home free… now! Run for it! I'm almost there, I'm almost there, I'm almost… Holy crap car! The screech is so loud and it hurts my god I'm scared I don't want to die! I, I… _why aren't I dead?_

"Allen! Are you alright?" wha… Opening my eyes, I finally see the strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back from the danger zone. Lavi…he, he saved me… and I'm so close! Wah! Now is not the time to blush! But, I… I can't cry. I can't cry. I can't…

"AWAAAH! LAVIIIII!" It was so scary! I don't ever want to leave Lavi again, this small castle of warmth and safety and kindness… I love him dammit, I don't want to die and leave him! Waaaaaaaaah! Lavi just smiles kindly and pulls me closer, kissing my forehead and we're so close we could technically be counted as one being.

"Don't worry. You're the number one princess in the whole entire world, and I'm not leaving you for anything. I'll always protect you, my princess."

**Shugo: on three. One…Two…Three! **

**Shugo, Sarah, Bakura and Kanda: AWWWWWWWWWWWW! **

**Lavi: …shut up. -/- **

**Shugo: so, whut do you think? Should I just stick with Lavi's headspace? Lemme know! uhm, poll for the Kanda debut! The idea will stay the same, but I have some ideas for his personality… the choices are: **

**onesided Kanda X Allen, where Kanda is the villain of sorts and tries to separate them. **

**Kanda the secret Yaoi fanboy, acting all disgruntled at first but secretly stalks them XD **

**Kanda the Homophobe… kinda self-explanatory. **

**Finally, Kanda the disgruntled approval! Like, just kinda deals with it, and teases them about it all the time. **

**Bakura: that's a lot of options. Which one do you want, Kanda? **

**Kanda: *nomming on muffin* what? **

**Bakura: never mind -_-; **

**Sarah: please review with your preference! Also, if you want kanda to go with anyone, let her know as well. Thanks for reading! *hands out muffins* **


	7. Chapter 7

**Shugo: oh hey! Me again! :P I'm glad that people liked the change of viewpoint! It was surprisingly challenging… he kept morphing into a mini Lavi. XD now, the poll is still open! You'll see why in a bit… fufufu. **

**Sarah: shoutouts to BrokenHeartedExorcist, Kiwininja, Kurami-chan,** **Safiiri-Havet12, dark-sparks, sarahjanes and KingRabbit. I'm glad everyone likes it! Speaking of assignments, don't you have, like, 3 major ones that are all due within two weeks that you haven't even started on? **

**Shugo: …**_**CRAP!**_

**Sarah: and you also have to clean your bombsite room otherwise you'll be forced to quit your job, and you have to finish your cosplay, plus you promised grace you'd write a pom-fic for her… **

**Shugo: …okay, sorry but this'll be the last chapter for a while. At least until my resolve weakens and I start to procrastinate. XP **

**Lavi: thank god. **

**Bakura: aww, I was liking this… I guess I'll have to go back to killing puppies to keep myself entertained. : ( **

**Lavi: O.o **

**Bakura: : ) anyway, the song for this one is… Madness of duke venomainia! **

**Lavi: A Harem song? Really? **

**Bakura: Heh, no. It's actually off Miku's 'No thank you.' Once again, it is in Lavi's point of view! Read away! **

_Tick…tick…tick…BRIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!_ Ugh… what the hell is that noise… it's so loud… noo, let me sleep… urgh. Make it shut uppp! RARRRRRGH! _Smash! _Hah… that's better… smashing solves everything…Zzzzzz…

Yawwwn… ngh, what time is it? **( AN: ADEVENTURE TIME! XD) **It's so bright… isn't my clock meant to wake me up before first light? Why didn't it go off? Urgh… I'm so tired… holy crap what happened to my clock! It's in pieces! Someone must've smashed it while I was sleeping… Argh! I'm gonna be laaaate! Then the old pandas gonna yell at me! Noooo! My god, whoever broke my clock it _so _going to get it. Crap! It's already ten to nine? I have ten minutes to get dressed and run to the other side of this huge-ass castle. Okay, I can do this… oh god, no I can't. Ahhhhhhh!

M, made it! hah, hah… My sides are burning… shut up. I can run when I want to! I just prefer using my hammer. I _love_ my hammer so much. I have no need to run when I can just fly on it! hehe, I still remember the look on the old pandas face when I discovered how to do that… It was amusing, to say the least. But it doesn't compromise my fitness! It doesn't!

"Oh look, you made it. Pity, I was looking forward to making you do one-thousand pushups… ruin my morning, why don't you." Oh god, he's bitching at me already? Panda-master glared at me through his narrow eyes, reminding me of a hawk. He's really scary! Plus he stabs me a lot… Violence against Lavi's, Australia says no! ...except that we're in Britain. And British people don't care. Dammit. Argh… this won't be good.

"Sorry to ruin you day, old man." Seriously, he's so mean to me! He's just jealous that he doesn't look this good. Who else can pull off an eyepatch without looking ridiculous? Oh, he's glaring at me now… OW! FuckFuckFuck! He fucking stabbed me! Little shit!

"Quiet! If you actually took studying seriously maybe you wouldn't aggravate me so much. Idiot apprentice…" you know what, fuck you. You fucking stabbed me! I don't wanna study! I'm gonna go bug Yuu or practice smooshing things. Things that look like retarted pandas. Except for real pandas! I love those! It's only the scary-vampire kind… like panda-master. Have you even seen his teeth? More like fangs. He probably goes around at night, attacking innocent children and sucking their blood… ugh. Not a pleasant mental image. "Listen when I'm speaking to you, idiot apprentice!" eh, I don't wanna. I think I'll just leave now… shit he locked me in! crap…I'm in for it now, especially since I tried to escape…

"… now, I was going to be nice and let you off with just this teeny stack of notes, but you've pissed me off now." He growled at me and shit, he's turned scary! Eep! I hate it when he gets like this! He yells at me for so long and he's really mad and intense and terrifying and… "So now you'll have to summarise your whole bookcase, and I want a page per book." What the hell! That's just torture! There's like, a million books in there! And I'm proud to say I've read it all. Allen helped though… Ack! I promised myself I wouldn't think of him today! He's been on a really long mission, and I haven't seen him in ages… shut up. I'm not lonely! It's not like I get all mopey when he's not around or anything… I don't! I do have a life outside of him. At least, I hope so. It'd be kinda sad if my whole life revolved around him. Actually, it wouldn't be too bad, being with Allen twenty-four seven…

Stop that right now.

I will _not_ become one of those really clingy boyfriends! I'm _not _moping around while I wait for him! I'm _not_ keeping his room clean for when he comes home! I'm nooooot! Argh!

"…but since your _boyfriend_ is coming home today, I think I'll just ban you from seeing him." Panda-master smirked as he spoke. Did he mean… was Allen coming home today? Yess! I'll get to see him again! I've missed him so much… no I haven't! argh! this is harder than I thought… wait, _boyfriend?_ Oh dear God, he doesn't… Panda-master smirks again as he watches me, obviously happy to have found a weak spot, the bastard.

"Please. Your pathetic attempts at hiding your 'relationship' are no match for me, and you should consider that a failure. A Bookman must be able to hide anything!" I, I … that bastard! Ah man, my face is heating up… dammit skin, why must you be so pale and unable to hide even the smallest blush? WHY! Wait a minute… didn't he say something about banning? Hmm… oh, he didn't… no, that is too cruel, even for him. He, he didn't… ban me from seeing Allen, did he? One look at his smug face told me he did. That fucking bastard! He will not keep me here! I will not let him! Innocence, ACTIVATE! Plaster flies everywhere as my lovely hammer extends, the implied threat very obvious. I was not going to let him get between Allen and me. Panda-master seems completely calm though… I just threatened him! He should at least react… OW! Dammit-buggery-fuckit! He stabbed me AGAIN!

"Honestly… Idiot apprentice. You're 50 years too young to challenge me." But…I'm only eighteen...I can just see Panda-master through the blood that's trickling down my face and into my eyes, annoying me greatly. I wish he wouldn't stab me on the forehead all the time… It obstructs my field of view. There's no tap to wash it off… dammit. Ah well, I'm gonna be stuck looking like a zombie all day. Heeey… that might be good for a prank… hmm.

"…prentice? Idiot apprentice! Listen to me!" wah! I must've zoned out… oops. He just glares at me, then sighs and turns away. "Somehow I get the feeling you'll try to see him no matter what I do…" he sighs like I'm the biggest burden in the world. I resent that! I am quite capable by myself, thank you. "Well then, you finish this report and I'll let you go see him _without_ injuring you." Is he serious? This has to be a trap… this is too good a deal to be true. He just snorts at my suspicious glare, dismissing it with a wave of the hand. "I'm not lying. If you actually _focused_ on your studies you'd notice that." Bastard… he's right though. Oh well, I guess I can trust him… just for today. It can't be that bad…as long as I get to see Allen! I'm gonna pretend that Allen doesn't have me wrapped around his fingers. Ugh…I have a lot of paperwork to get through. Do de do… my pen just died. Argh! I take back what I said. This is going to be frustrating as hell.

Finally! It's over! I can go see Allen. Yay! Oh god, I'm skipping again. Dammit I thought I'd gotten over that! Oh well… I'm too happy to care right now. I haven't seen him for weeks. I missed him so much…oh god I sound pathetic. I'm not head over heels! I, It's just that… how to explain… I get really lonely when he's not around. And that sounds even more pathetic! Bleh… I have no pride or mask when it comes to Allen, but… for some reason I don't mind. I don't mind being vulnerable around him, even though normally I'd be smacking someone's head in if they got too close. Ah well, it is my job to be suspicious of everyone… Panda-masters rubbed off on me, I swear.

"Oi, idiot rabbit!" seriously, why does everyone add 'idiot' before their name for me? I'm actually very intelligent, thank you very much. Okay, I don't study as often as I should, but I still work a lot! I'm like, half a walking encyclopaedia by now. Yuu charges up to me, his dark eyes stormy and unreadable as always. Normally I can read people's intent with a glance at their eyes… not so with Yuu. I can't read Allen as well, so I guess that was what first drew my attention to him. It's not every day you meet a fifteen year old who can hide their emotions like that. What does Yuu want with me? I'm in a hurry! I want to see Allen! "Komui wants you to help out me with some paperwork. Direct orders." Ehh? No way! I just did four hours of study! That's not fair… Yuu smirked at my discomfort, grabbing my arm and dragging me along. Ow! That hurts, bastard! No… I wanna Bug Allen, not Yuu! What is this!

"Lemme go!"

"Pssh, fat chance. No way am I doing all of that by myself." Oh, that doesn't sound good… that implies there's a lot. I literally get thrown into the room, crashing into a mountain of papers. Ow! That hurt _and_ there's way too much work here! Yuu advances on me like a tiger, making me nervous. Yuu is rather scary when he wants to be… "Now, you are going to help me with this paperwork, _and_ you are going to tell me what's going on between you and beansprout." Wh, wha… how the hell does he know! Is it really that obvious? If in doubt, deny!

"huh? Allen and I are really good friends, best friends! Why?" ah, that's good. Dumb and oblivious. Hopefully he'll buy it… oh shit, he's glaring. He doesn't believe me at all.

"Do you think I'm blind? There's something going on, and I wanna know what. I hate not knowing!" wah! He's being really scary! I hate scary things! Especially… okay, not going there. No. I, I refuse to think about it… _tick._ No dammit I thought I had this under control! I, I'm fine… _tick._ Oh god no… no! _Tick…tick…tick…_

"Oi, rabbit? You okay?" Yuu's prodding me curiously, in a rhythm, a rhythm, like a tick, tick, tick… counting down, counting down to the unavoidable…NO! I will NOT think like that! It's all fine. Yes, yes it is. Ugh… why is that flaring up now? And _no_, I won't tell you that that was. A guy has to have some secrets.

"Y, yeah…I'm fine." I wish my voice didn't waver when I spoke, it makes it a lot less convincing. Yuu stares at me and hmmed slightly, but didn't press it. Good ol' Yuu, he always knows when to stop. He can be surprisingly nice, when he wants to be…

"Whatever. C'mon, let's get this done."

It's. All. Done. It's all done! YES! Bahahahahaha! No more study, no more work, ITS ALL DONE! I might cry… now, it's time to see Allen! Nothings gonna stop me this time. Right, no-one's there… run! C'mon, no one stop me no one stop me… I made it! This is Allen's room! But it might as well be mine as well, I spend so much time in here. I even have a key! Open the door…

"Lavi!" Allen's smiling at me, throwing himself in my arms. God, I've missed him. I've missed him sooo much!

"Allen! How are you!" he laughs at that, snuggling into my chest.

"I'm fine. Come in!" well, I won't argue. Hmm… his bangs have grown, framing his face gently. It's really cute! He looks… older somehow. More grown up. suddnely he pulls back, I miss his warmth already...

"Lavi? what the hell happened to your face!" huh? oh... I guess I didn't wash the blood off. oops... Allens squeezing me like he wants to squash all the hurt out of me, and I'm not complaining.

"I'll be fine beansprotut." he just scowls at that, but I can see the little smile sneaking through. aww... he's so cute! he was worried about me! He grins at me cheekily, nothing good can come out of that expression… wah! He pulled me on his bed…oh. Okay then. Well, it has been a long time… I wanna top! Allen's expression turned from an innocent smile to a deep smirk, and fuck, my hearts racing already… he's trained me like freaking Pavlov's dogs! Mm… I'm blushing already… ack! Allen! Get your hands out from under my shirt! Th, that's not fair…

"Oi, Lavi? Komui said you were here, you missed a signature…" oh shit, Yuu! Please tell me I locked the door… Yuu bursts in, catching us frozen in our _very_ awkward position. Oh god… this silence is crushing me… then slowly, slowly, he slipped backwards and shut the door.

Fuck.

**Bakura: Ooo, setup! Tick, tick… I know which song that is… :D **

**Shugo: I LOVE YOU BRITIAN! XD YOUR ACCENTS ARE AMAZING~ **

**Lavi: uh… okay then -_-**

**Sarah: it's because of you line before, which is a joke for all the Aussies down here. It's based off a famous add for violence against women, but you're in another country. :3 oh, if anyone is wondering about the authors note… you obviously are not acquainted with Finn and Jake. XD**

**Shugo: :P poll for Kanda-kins personality is still open! Decide soon please… **

**Sarah: ahem, review please! She'll write again once she either finishes everything or procrastinates. :P thanks bros! *hands out muffins***


	8. Chapter 8

**Shugo: only four reviewers~ that's okay! You guys are now officially my bros. actually, one of you already is… so then. :/ Kurami-chan, thanks soo much! It means a lot~ you too Bluecow, but It might have something to do with the fact that you're in my English class and I bug you to read it. XD thanks SarahJanes! I'll remember to put Timeskip alerts in next time. Safiiri-Havet12, thanks! this chappie is actuallly based on your comment of what if they got caught, yknow. XDI might try replying to reviews through PM's now… I dunno. You four get a special treat… Lavi cookies! Also, I'm not that good of a writer, but if you fourt a request or cameo, lemme know and I'll try not to stuff it up. XD**

**Sarah: yes, she actually made cookies. X3**

**Lavi: that's just creepy. You want to eat me? O.o **

**Bakura: mm~ you taste awful good too. :D **

**Kanda: I'm sure Allen would know. :D **

**Lavi: I hate you all! **

**Shugo: now now, don't say that! We all know you secretly love us~ **

**Lavi: … oh yeah, personality poll is closed! People have voted for a fanboy, but she might add some disgruntled approval in too. No hating, you had your chance to vote!**

**Bakura: okay, no song for this one… just the suggestion made by Safiiri-Havet12! There, they have been caught~ hopefully she didn't screw it up too badly. Bleh. Disclaimer in the first couple of chapters! Read on! **

_Lavi POV_

Oh. Crap. Yuu just caught us. Fuck… well, that's one way to ruin the mood. The thing is that Allen's still on top of me, his hands under my shirt. This is awkward… uhm, how to tell him?

"Oi! Are you two… decent yet?" crap! He's still out there! This seems to thaw Allen out of his stupor, as he rolls off me rather quickly. Ugh… how the hell will we explain this? Yuu's gonna want to know how we got together, and then I'll have to tell him, and I don't think that he'll be very happy that I drugged and attempted to rape Allen. I'll probably get stabbed! With his Mugen! Argh! or one of his hell's illusions, or he'll just dangle me off a building by my hair, or he'll break my beautiful hammer, or he'll…

"Yes, we're okay now Kanda. Um… come in." Allen called out, shuffling nervously on the bed. Now, whatever I do, no matter how nervous I get, I _cannot_ play with my hair. Yuu will tease me again… shut up. Have you ever been victim of Yuu's teasing? It's like having your soul crushed! Or smothered and choked slowly, depends which mood he's in, either grumpy or 'I will devour you slowly and stab your children'. He slowly opened the door again, glaring suspiciously. Oh, come on, It's not like we'll suddenly invite him into a threesome. Hmm, I can't believe I've never tried one of those… okay, _not_ the thoughts you want to think when you're in a relationship. Allen just smiles nervously at Yuu, inviting him in with a wave of his hand. "You can relax, we're not going to try anything when you're here." He relaxes a little at that… or was he slumping? Pshh, who am I kidding, Yuu's a prude. I think he'd just get awkward if he saw anything.

"Now, I want an explanation." Er, well then… where to start? Allen returns my uneasy glance, obviously he thinks that this'll be a disaster too. A disaster of Yuu-sized proportions! The Black Order actually uses him as a measure of chaos now. 'Code Yuu' is, like, six level four Akuma all attacking the base at once. It's funny, 'cause when he found out that his name was used to measure disaster, he actually caused a 'code Yuu'. It wasn't that funny at the time though… oh right, explaining relationship. Uhm, let's see…

"Well, what do you want to know?" ah, that's good! Non-commital! He might not ask about how we got together, and then I wouldn't have to tell him! Which means no death! Yes, I like this plan.

"Start with how you two got together." …Fuck. That's it, I'm dead. It was nice knowing you Allen! I love you! Allen's rushed voice made me jump. What is he…

"We both liked eachother for a long time, but we didn't do anything about it. We just kept dancing around eachother… so Lavi couldn't bear it and made the first move." Hey…that's kinda true! I never thought of it like that! Hehe, that makes me feel so much better about that whole predicament. Yuu glares at us both for a moment, making us uncomfortable. O god, he doesn't believe us…

"Hmm… yes, that does sound like Lavi, the idiot rabbit. Only got one thing on his mind." He muttered, turning away. What the hell! I do NOT! I love him, not simply lust! …Though I will admit, I do a bit of lusting too, but that's normal! He's too cute for his own good, dammit. Oh shit, Allen doesn't look too happy about that either. Ooh, he's mad now… his tone's all icy.

"Kanda, Lavi loves me, and I love him. I do _not_ appreciate you suggesting anything different about my boyfriend." Must…squash…feelings…of… ah goddammit, that's so sweet! Allen was defending me! I feel all fuzzy and warm now… don't tell anyone I said that. It must've shown on my face as Allen smiles at me, reaching over and stroking my cheek. I will not blush, I will not blush, I will not… he grins mischievously and damn, I'm blushing. He knew, the little sod! He's trying to embarrass me in front of Yuu deliberately. Yuu, for his part, was just staring at us intensely and making funny little high-pitched noises in the back of his throat. Huh? Was something wrong?

"Yuu? You okay?" he blinks at that, his eyes widening and his face moved back to his normal scowl. Ah, that's more like him. Forever grumpy.

"Of course I am!" he snapped, glaring at us both. "What bothers me is that I don't think you've told me everything." Damn! He's too sharp… um, what will we do… Allen is looking at me pointedly, he wants me to say something? No way! No way in hell… I refuse… gah, fine then. Note to self, never look at Allen when you're trying to avoid doing something. Those puppy-dog eyes of him kill me every time.

"Um, well… I, I kinda…"

"Spit it out, idiot rabbit." He snarled. Eep! Now I really want to tell him… not. He's going to bite my head off! Okay, keep calm… If Allen can do it, so can I! … Except that Allen didn't have to tell him that he drugged and attempted to rape his best friend. Dammit. Er…

"Er, I… I drugged Allen!" I blurted out. Shit! It wasn't meant to come out like that! Both Allen and Yuu are gaping at me now… I guess Allen wasn't expecting me to word it that way. Serves him right for dropping me in it. no turning back now… "And, I, er… I kinda… attempted to… key word being attempted! I tried to… er… ra, rape...rape him." There. I have sealed my fate. Goodbye, cruel world! I'll miss you! … What's wrong with Yuu? His nose is bleeding! Badly too, I might add. His skin is flushed and he's making those funny noises again. Is he ill?

"Kanda? Are you okay?" Allen rushed over to him with a tissue. That's just like him, always eager to help. But seriously, what's wrong? All I did was say what I did…

"Er, y, yes…I'll be fine." Wow, even his snarls are half formed, he really is ill! Should I get a doctor? "Don't worry, this happens every… now and again." Both Allen and I eyed him doubtfully. Well, if he says so…

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine! I told you already! Just… give me a moment." Well, okay then. I still think something's wrong though. I mean, he looked like he was about to burst… well, that wasn't the reaction I expected. I thought there would be flames and death, not nosebleeds! Hehe, it could be interpreted that Yuu is gay and was imagining that we were doing that stuff, but it's obvious that he has the hots for Lenalee. I mean, did you guys see what happened when Allen first came? He was going to gut him, and he wouldn't listen to Komui! Then bam, Lenalee comes up, and he backs off almost instantly. Suss much? I mean, I wasn't actually there, but… stealing security tapes can teach you many valuable things. Allen agreed too, after he snapped at me for stealing the tapes and made me take them back. Now that was an awkward confession… especially as they asked why I took them.

"So… you're not going to gut me?" Yuu stares at me, immediately making me regret my question. I shouldn't have brought his attention to it!

"Eh… no. but I will, unless you help me with something." Huh? Yuu is actually _asking_ for help? What is this? The world is exploding!

"What is it, Kanda?" that's Allen for you. Straight to the point. Yuu just reddened and mumbled something illegible under his breath. Well, okay then.

"We can't help you if we don't know what you're saying." I pointed out, enjoying the angry glare I got. Oh, this should be amusing… what deep, dark secret did Yuu-kins need our help with?

"I said, I…needyourhelptoaskLenaleeout…"

"What?"

"I need help to askLenaleeout!"

"Louder!"

"I SAID, I NEED YOUR HELP TO…"

"Shh, don't yell! You'll give away your secret!"

"I SWEAR TO GOD LAVI, I AM GOING TO TAKE MY SWORD AND SHOVE IT _SO_ FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT…"

"Kanda! Don't shout threats at my boyfriend!"

"…I hate you both."

"That's nice. Now, why don't you tell us normally?"

"I…"

"Go on…"

"…I need you help to ask Lenalee out."

"…" okay, I was not expecting that. I don't think Allen was either. I didn't think that Yuu's shrivelled raisin of a heart was even capable of love! I thought it was just lust… or at the very most, a little schoolgirl crush. Hehe, Yuu skipping everywhere in a little uniform, sighing romantically as Lenalee swished past… aaaand now the pictures mutated into Allen. Holy crap that's cute GAH! Don't think like that when he's in the room! It always shows on my face… like now. Dammit… I really should go to the beach more, darken my skin a bit. Maybe moments like this won't keep happening.

"Well, okay then… what about the new year's fireworks?" huh… I was gonna invite Allen to those. I might ask him after this. Now that I think about it, that is a really good idea for a date!

"Yeah! Don't you know the rumour?" this is a great plan! Yuu-kins shook his head. Sheesh, does he live in a cave or something? How could anyone not hear about this! … Oh wait, Yuu doesn't have a social life. Go figure. I guess I'd better explain… "There's a tradition that if a couple kiss as soon as the first firework lights up the sky, the boom will seal their fate and they'll be together… forever." Gh… it shouldn't be so hard to say forev… that word. It scares me too much. Sigh… I guess I'll have to get the old panda to work some of his magic on me. It helps squash the fear, the continual tick, tick, tick in my mind… okay, not thinking like that. Once I slip into it, there's almost no getting out… and once again, I won't tell you what I mean by that. Pride is important!

"…Fine… I'll ask her to that. But… what should I say?" oh, for god's sake! Just spit out the words in her face! That said, I couldn't say anything to Allen, so maybe I should swallow those words.

"Well, maybe just treat it like a friendly outing, until the firework is lit, then kiss her! I'm pretty sure she feels the same way, after all…" mm, it was pretty obvious. Plus it's in typical Yuu style, straightforward and blunt. Yeah, this should work well! Lenalee will fall over herself to accept that. Hah, watching love bloom is fun!

"…fine I'll do that then. And in return, no blabbing about your relationship. I'm off." And with that aggressive snarl, Yuu spun on his heels and stormed out of the room. Well, isn't he a ray of sunshine! I do have to admit, that went a lot better than expected. Allen sighed in relief, grinning at me sweetly.

"Phew! I thought he was going to gut me when you just blurted that out…" his smile quickly turned mischievous. Oh, this cannot be good… "Hey Lavi?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you come to the fireworks with me?" That little… he _knew_! He knew I was going to ask him! Argh! I wanna be the Seme for once… for those who don't know, whoever suggests the date first gets the role of Seme for the date. That little… to tell the truth, I don't really care. Allen can be _really_ sexy when he wants to be… dear God, I'm going soft! That's a degrading thought… Allen's smirking at me, waiting for my answer. As if it would be anything else…

"Fine. But you're buying me every little thing that I want!" he'd better! I wanted to ask him out to the festival… wah! He's pushed me backwards! "Now, how about we pick up where we left off?" grr… Allen's purr is making me blush already… oh well. I really don't mind. Don't tell him that I said that. He'd use to his advantage all the time… gack! Again with the hands up the shirt! Little bastard… mmmmm…

_Normal POV~ _

Kanda crouched outside the door to Allen's room, the muffled sounds just drifting through the keyhole. Kanda was trying to smother his own high-pitched squeals as his cheeks flushed a deep crimson. This was _so_ hot… a particularly loud moan wormed through the door, sounding suspiciously like Lavi. Kanda let out a small gasp at that. Allen… on top? Almost immediately his imagination flipped into overdrive, his mind whipping up many an image that would make nuns cry. He could barely suppress his squeaks now, his hand flying to his mouth in a vain attempt to be quieter. He, he couldn't lose it now… "A, Allen! G, get offgmnmn…" that was it. Kanda fled down the hallway, squeeing like a schoolgirl. He couldn't believe it! those two were soooo adorable! His pride could never let him to say it to their faces, but it was true. Sigh… it was so dreamy… but he wasn't gay himself though! He was one-hundred percent straight, thank you. Hah… he could breathe now… finally his hand moved away from his mouth, and Kanda broke out in a natural, true smile. Those two were so hot… Unknown to him, Lenalee stared at him from behind the wall, her mouth dropping open and a blush sneaking on her face. My god, Kanda was _hot_ when he smiled… why had she never noticed it before? It turns out the other girls weren't exaggerating when they said he was a dreamboat. He was really nice to her too… the perfect combo. Yes, Lenalee decided she liked Yuu Kanda.

**Shugo: YUS! Finished! XD **

**Sarah: at the expense of your science assignment. **

**Shugo: *waves paper in face* I got an extension! ;D **

**Bakura: okay then… um, Review please! To those four that reviewed, here... *hands out Cookies* and to those who didn't but are reading this, you guys get muffins. Cookies are for everyone in the next chapter! Those four are the guinea pigs. ;3 *hands out muffins* **

**Shugo: Aaand… now! Congratulations! Everyone who reads, reviews or favourites this are now my bros too! Those three just got a head start. XP Love you all! **

**Lavi: WHY is Allen constantly on top! : ( **

**Shugo: … cause it works with your character… but you top a lot! They're just suggested. :P anyway, I've got a Convention coming up, so no updates for a bit! **

**Sarah: that's what you said last time… **

**Shugo: hush ye! So if any of you are in Australia, look for the secret police Len cosplayer and come say hi! **

**Bakura: review please! It earns you bro-ship and sugar. See you in a bit! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Shugo: I'm back! :D I'm all anime'd up from the con, and in a writing mood! You'd better be prepared. :3 **

**Lavi: save me now… **

**Bakura: *slaps back* don't worry Lavi, I'm sure Shugo won't do anything **_**too**_** horrible to you! XD **

**Lavi: … -_-; **

**Sarah: thanks to those who reviewed! It made her day. Uhm, Shugo doesn't own, yadda yadda…. **

**Bakura: kay, the song for this actually is Madness of Duke venomainia, and it will probs span a couple of chapters. She just wanted to include a mission. **

**Shugo: that and… well, you'll see… :3 oh yeah, there is a need for a sort-of OC in this storyline… sorry. :'( Also, I do not own Lonely Island! They're song genius is all their own. XD **

**Sarah: um, slight Timeskip here! About, ohh, let's see… a week or two? Not terribly important. XD Read away! **

_~~~~~~~~~timeskip!~~~~~~~~ XD :3 _

_Allen's POV _

Sigh… things are so quiet… thanks to Kanda. He took out a majority of the Akuma in the area when one of the level two's insulted his hair! While it's good that they were exorcised, it does save their souls and all, it does leave no work for the rest of us… I'm so bored! While Lavi can be extremely entertaining, especially when he's hyped up on two kilos of sugar which 'accidentally' found its way into his cupcake mix, even he's starting to feel down. Must be all that study the Bookman makes him do. Last time I tried to visit him he was hidden behind all the books he had to summarise. It must suck, having to do all that… somehow, that makes my time under Master look a lot better… not by much, mind you. Ugh… those debts… I can't stop a shiver running up my spine, and by the way Timcampy is fluttering away from me I must have a scary expression on. Well, it's not my fault! It's Masters fault for traumatizing me like that! I'd rather forget about him… hmm, let's try Lavi's approach! I like puppies! Kittens too. It's funny when the two get along, cause they're supposed to hate eachother… dammit, it's not working! I can't just distract myself… then again, if that's what Lavi uses all the time it's no surprise he's so absent minded. Suddenly Lavi bursts in, a wide grin literally splitting his face. Oh, what's he done? He hasn't been this happy in ages!

"Guess what!" oh, so he wants to gloat a little. I'll play along, just to be nice. Just what has he done?

"Er, I don't know… stole Lenalee's panties?" I'll slap him if he has done that though. He's mine, and he'd better not forget it! His happy face screws up into a grimace, relieving my suspicion.

"Eww! Hell no! Try again." He's laughing at me now, skipping around me while speaking in a sing-song taunt. He's really proud of this… somehow, that fact just makes me nervous. He hasn't got me back for the cupcake trick… has he? I made sure there was no way he could tell it was me! …what? He's amusing when he's high! He's also really submissive… hey, he drugged me, I drug him. I just do it more frequently. _And_ I waited until I was in a relationship with him. So my way is fine! Really! Those cupcakes were really good too… I cannot drool while Lavi's here! Restrain yourself! I can fantasize about sugar later.

"Umm… killed a swarm of Akuma all by yourself?" he snorts at that, obviously unimpressed at my lack of originality. Well, excuse me! He hasn't given me much to work with here. Sigh… I'm not in the best mood today…

"No… tell you what, you can go see! Yes! Okay, go into the meeting room and just listen. Oh, and when they ask, you don't know where I am. Now, off you go Beansprout!" Gah! I lov-HATE it when he calls me that! … Who am I kidding, I love it… just too much. Wow, I've become really perverted! I've spent too much time around Lavi. But…I wouldn't swap it for anything.

"Okay then… you better not have done anything to damage property!" I warn him, the incidents of last week all too fresh in my mind. While it was really sweet of him to try and make me a card when I was sick, he shouldn't have blown up the staffroom! …How he managed to do that with only glitter, glue and paper I'll never know… oh well. I guess I better see this 'huge master plan' of Lavi's. He's bouncing around me like a puppy! Hehe, Lavi with puppy ears… GAH! Nononono I will NOT think like that! E, especially when he's here! In this room! Ugh… I'll just leave now…

So… when's this huge plan supposed to actually start? It's so boring! As soon as I showed up I got dragged into the meeting I tried so hard to avoid, and now I'm trying not to yawn. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings! It'd be much easier if they made it more interesting… what the hell is that?

_And I jizzed, in my pants._

_This rarely ever happens, you can take my word, _

_I won't apologise, that's just absurd, _

_Mainly your fault for the way that you dance _

_And I jizzed, in my pants. _

What the hell? What kind of a song is _that?_ It's, it's coming from… Kanda? Okay, now this is really messed up… is that his ringtone? Kanda was staring at his bag like it had come to life.

"Th, that's not my ringtone…" Well, it's coming from his bag… he suddenly springs into action, but not before the Golem had escaped and flew around his head, spitting out more of that retarted tune.

_Don't tell your friends or I'll say you're a slut, _

_Plus it's your fault you were rubbing my butt, _

_I'm very sensitive; some would say that's a plus, _

_Now I'll go home and change. _

Bhh…bha, bahaha… BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! Th, that is so retarted! K, Kanda… Kanda having that as his theme? The warrior reddened as I laughed, hastily shutting off his Golem. Lavi wasn't kidding! That was hilarious! He has every reason to be proud of that… the timing was perfect! Right when Komui stopped speaking! Ahh, that was brilliant… It's even funnier because everyone else joined in with me, chortling loudly. Well, it was really funny! Lenalee is the only one who didn't look impressed… crap. Have we stuffed up Kanda's chances with her? Oh god, I hope not… how would I forgive myself! Even though I didn't do anything… but I could've stopped Lavi! She storms over to me, obviously furious.

"Allen! Where's Lavi? He's the only one not here, so he must've done it! I don't appreciate him making fun of Kanda!" wow, that was fast… how sweet! She's protecting Kanda! Perhaps his crush isn't as one-sides as we thought. Oh, Lenalee seems to have realized the implications of what she said, as she's turned a lovely shade of pink. "I, It's not like that! I, I just don't appreciate Lavi having fun at other's expense!" mhm, suuure you do… this is really cute! Hehe, aww… those two will be adorable! Kanda looks like he wants to believe my theory desperately. He should, because it's true!

"Allen, can you please get Lavi? He's actually needed for a new mission the two of you are doing…" Komui's happy voice cut through the awkwardness. A mission? Yes! I haven't had one in forever! Plus it's with Lavi! Aah, can this get any better? I wanna make this last a while!

Sigh…Lavi's so warm. At the moment I'm burying myself into his shoulder as we get briefed for our mission to retrieve innocence from some castle. It didn't sound that different from the other missions; some creepy castle, an old myth about a 'Duke' stealing people's souls with a touch, a bunch of people going missing… routine stuff here at headquarters.

"Now, it's probably nothing, but you should check it out anyway. It's not like you have much to do here!" hmm, that's true… well, we could do some… other stuff… but it always feels like we're being watched! It's really creepy… plus someone keeps making weird squeals outside our door when we kiss. I'm really worried… what if someone finds out? I don't think I could cope! Everyone would be staring, and jeering, and laughing meanly, and…

"…But since the so-called 'Duke' only takes extremely effeminate people, we are going to send Allen undercover as a maid for hire." WHAT! If I had been drinking something, it would have been all over the floor. I, I have to dress up as a… maid? But I'm a boy!

"That's crazy! I won't let you do that to Allen! You can't use him as bait for some perverted kidnapper!" Lavi shouts a Komui, moving one arm to shield me protectively. Lavi… Komui just sighs and wipes his glasses clean.

"Do you think I like this? I'm just following orders. Besides, the 'Duke' takes both boys and girls, as long as they look feminine. Now, Allen already has a bit of a girlish figure, so dress him in the right outfit and he'll become exactly what the 'Duke' is looking for… but alert and armed. Heh, 'armed'! gettit? Sometimes I surprise even myself…" his muses dropped off into nothing. Oh, ha ha. My anti-Akuma weapon. My arm. Very funny… not. Still, I can't say anything. Sigh… I don't wanna dress as a girl! U, unless it's for Lavi… Sh, shut up! I, I wouldn't mind it if it made Lavi get that little spark in his eyes, pinning me down as he smirked dangerously and yanked my lips up to meet his in a rough kiss… nonono! NOT a good train of thought! At least not while other people are here… I need a cold shower now. I'm getting all lusty… goddammit skin, hide my blush! I don't need Lavi figuring out my thought pattern… at least not now. Well, I guess I'll just have to go with the mission. Besides, Lavi's there! He'll protect me! Not that I can't take care of myself, but it's reassuring to know there's backup. Well, now I have to pack… and take care of my small 'problem', one way or another.

Ugh. Just…ugh. The trip was soooo long, and now I'm meeting my 'employer'… in the uniform. Lavi was trying _very_ hard not to catch my eye, much to my amusement. If he wants something, he should just say! Hehe, its fun to tease him.

"So, you're the new 'maid'…" woah! When did he come in? He scared me! This must be my employer, the one who designates which 'maid' goes where. He's really ugly… and bald too. Fat and bald, not a good combination. Oh, he's glaring at me… well, he's never going to look attractive with such a sour look on his face! He needs to smile more! Lavi taught me that. You always look beautiful when you smile…

"Hmm… yes, you'll do. You're assigned to the castle up the hill." He spat out. Really? That was where I was supposed to 'work my way up into!' he's just gonna dump a total beginner up there? Seriously? They must be really short on people. This mission will be easier than I thought! The boss glowers at me, demanding my attention. "Now listen, cause I'm only going to say this once. Make sure your gender is a secret. If _he_ finds out, then you won't come back the same. Period. Now, say goodbye to that companion of yours, then head up the mountain." And with that, he stormed off. Huh… why is keeping my gender secret such a big deal? And if he has to warn people before sending them up, why does he even serve this guy? I'm really worried now… Lavi's expression mirrors my concern. Hmmm… I wonder what he thinks about it? Lavi's actually quite intelligent, when he needs to be.

"What do you think?" he scowls at me, then reddens and quickly turns away. Oh, this is too hilarious. If I really look this provoking, why doesn't he do something about it? … I sound horny. Maybe I am… I feel so weird lately! Ugh… this isn't good.

"I think you shouldn't go." Lavi stated stubbornly, still refusing to look at me. Aww, that's so like him, always straightforward. Well, it would be nice to just charge up and bash this guy's head in, but headquarters doesn't want that. But I'm really confused… how can you steal someone's soul with a touch? That doesn't sound like what innocence would do. Innocence runs more along the lines of 'Let's screw up some child's life so they have to become an exorcist.' I don't see how innocence could steal someone's soul… unless they're talking about free will? Hmm, I guess that could be considered a soul. This is really confusing…

"Well, I still have to go. What I'm wondering about is where you're going to stay." He blinks at that, obviously he hadn't thought about it. He can be so absent minded…

"Er, I guess I'll just stay at a hotel somewhere. You have Timcampy, call me if you need me!" wait, what? He's leaving? I think that finally hit home. I'm not gonna be able to see him for a long time… no! I don't wanna… oomph! Wah, he's squashing me… Lavi! I don't want to go! I want to stay here with him!

"I'm gonna miss you, Beansprout." He murmured, burying his face in my hair. I'm gonna miss him too… the sacrifices we exorcists make. This is going to be really embarrassing… let's just say that when I'm separate from Lavi for too long, I start to miss him too much, and um, I… st, start dreaming funny…SHUT UP! I'm clingy, all right? It was really awkward at my last mission, as I kinda woke up from a _very_ satisfying dream, and uh… I was sharing the tent with Kory… awkward, to say the least. He just laughed though, then told me he already knew Lavi liked me, he was just happy we got together. It still doesn't make it any less awkward when I found out I had ground against him while moaning Lavi's name in my sleep. I really hope that doesn't happen again… sigh. This is going to be one lonely mission.

**Sarah: they use their golems like cell phones! XD**

**Shugo: It is finished~~~~ ^^ how was it? a little cliché, I know… holy crap Allen is horny! This can only end well. :D um, it's going to become a little angsty soon, sorry. It needs to happen! The sort-of OC shows up next chapter, feel free to hate him! That's his purpose anyway. ;P**

**Namu: gee, thanks! D': **

**Bakura: you are most welcome. **

**Lavi: … why do I feel like I'm going to hate you with a passion? **

**Sarah: cause you are. :3 If anyone gets why he is a sort-of OC, his name is a reference, you can get an extra Lavi cookie! *hands out cookies* **

**Shugo: heheh! Please review! *bows* **


	10. Chapter 10

**Shugo: Guess what! **

**Bakura: What! **

**Shugo: I wrote another chapter! ^3^ **

**Sarah: OMG! You actually didn't waste class time on this one! I'm so proud… *Hugs* **

**Lavi: … okay then… I'm guessing this is where you come in. **

**Namu: yup… FEAR ME! :D **

**Lavi: -_-;; **

**Shugo: happy families! XD Mkay, thanks to all of you wonderful people who reviewed! I'm so happy! *criesrainbows* **

**Lavi: what the hell? Rainbows? Seriously? **

**Shugo: Yup. :3 Rainbows are awesome! XD Um, this switches POV halfway through, so just be on the lookout for it! also, I'm sorry if the introduction of my evil sort-of OC upsets people, but you're meant to hate on him and he's needed for this plot. So yeah. Um… read away! **

_Allen POV~ _

Holy crap this mountain is high! Lavi had to leave me at the bottom, and I've hiked up all these cliffs by myself in a freaking maid outfit. It's really hard to move in this thing! Plus all the frills keep getting caught on twigs and the like.It's damn annoying! At least Timcampy is keeping me company. Hehe, that little ball of gold always makes me laugh. He flits around my head as I climb, ducking and weaving in the most amusing manner. Hmm, I wonder what gender Timcampy actually is? I've always assumed it was a he… that's awkward! I don't even know!I'll have to ask master when he eventually comes back. _If_ he ever comes back… gah! Branch to the face! Stupid tree. Grumble…

Finally! I made it! Now I can meet this 'duke' and find the innocence, then head home! To where Lavi is… I miss him already. I can't think about him! If I do, I'll start moping… okay, force a smile. I need to knock now anyway. Okay, happy maid mode. Ugh. I hate acting like a brainless idiot… still, that's what most maids are, aren't they? Only hired for their looks and talent in making sandwiches. At least, that's what I think. I can't hesitate any more… raising my gloved hand, I rapped lightly on the huge oak doors. And I thought I was small normally… just standing next to these ginormous doors is making me feel puny.

"…Are you the new maid?" woah! Where did that come from? I can't see anyone… oh. There's a peephole above me. How did I miss that? "Are you the new maid?" the voice repeated impatiently, snapping me out of my stunned stupor. Oh right, responding… um, I'm supposed to be a girl, so…

"Y, yes!" my voice came out in a high, breathy falsetto, making me cringe. I really need to work on my voice impersonations… the unknown voice at the door paused, seeming to mull this over. Finally it grunted and the loud sound of a deadbolt being drawn back rang through the air. Woah, they must really be suspicious here to efficiently barricade themselves in all the time. So inconvenient! Finally the doors creak open, making a groaning sound worthy of any horror movie. Okay, this is rather creepy… oh. There's a girl… or is it a guy? The long, flowing white hair makes it kinda hard to tell. Is she wearing bunny ears? Made out of her hair? Oh, she's scowling at me now… obviously I was staring.

"Hey, you have freaky hair too. Come along, master Namu is waiting." Wow… 'She' is a he! His voice is so deep… he looks so feminine though. Right, following to master, Namu was it? Weird name… haven't heard that one before. Oh well, I'd better play along. These hallways are so big… it's one of those places where you just want to yell and listen to the massive echo. And yet another pair of huge-ass doors! This Namu guy must be seriously rich.

"Ah. You are the new maid?" Oh. My. God. This guy… is _hot_. With a capital H. hey! I still think Lavi's better, thank you! But there's no denying this guy is smoking. Flawless tan skin complimented perfectly with bronze armbands and chokers, sexy purple midriff, topped off with low cut pants and a perfect smirk that could rope anyone in. Hmm, I wonder if I could get Lavi into a midriff like that… gah! NoNoNo! I'm not going to think like that! Where has my innocence gone… thanks a lot, Lavi.

"Yes. M, my name is… Lily." Hopefully it doesn't sound like I came up with that name on the spot. The man who I assumed was Namu smiled at me and strode over to me, his golden locks flowing teasingly. Holy crap he's attractive… but that's just it. attractive. Not anything better than that. Lavi however, he's _beautiful_. He can be both sexy and sweet, with a lovely personality to match. I'm not sure about this guy, but from what I could gather from his eyes there isn't much besides his looks. I dunno. I'm probably wrong… Holy crap hand!

"I see. It's nice to meet you Lily, I'm looking forward to having a girl like you in my service." He purred, kissing my hand gently. He, he just… shut up. He's hot, okay? My hand feels all weird now… kinda tingly. But, not a good tingly, like when I'm around Lavi. More like when you've been sitting on one side for too long and you get pins and needles. Not painful, but definitely uncomfortable. Hmm, I thought I saw a flash of colour when he took it… suspicious. Well, I'm still alive, and he thinks I'm a girl, which apparently is vital. All is well!

"Thank you sir. Now, what would you like me to do?"

Ugh. I see why he hires servants, this place is impossible to clean! I've been running around in a flap all this time, attacking everything that moves with a feather duster. Namu's just been laughing at me, pointing out spots I've missed and helping with some of the easier chores. He's surprisingly nice, joking all the time. I can see why all the other 'maids' are smitten with him. I swear, they all are! All they do is talk about him, how sexy he is and how they can't wait until it's 'their turn'. Whatever that means. I tried to get them to explain it to me, but they just smiled and said that I'd find out soon enough. Then they made comments about my age! Honestly. How rude can you get? Just because I'm 15 doesn't mean I'm ignorant! Lavi's already destroyed most of my innocence, so it's not like they have to worry about that.

"Hey, Lily! Can you come up and clean my room later? It's rather… sticky. I've just had a bunch of candy, you see." Namu shouted down the stairs, surrounded by a cloud of maids. Geez, and they think Lavi's childish! I just nod tiredly in response, watching as he glides away. He is unnaturally graceful… I wonder if he really is royalty? I always assumed his title was a joke. But I decided that the 'Duke' isn't Namu. For one thing, he doesn't have the right attitude. Two, he's genuinely concerned by the number of 'Maids' disappearing, three, he has valid alibis for all the times that they disappeared to prove he was at home, and finally, I've cleaned everywhere. There aren't any dead bodies hidden under the stairs or anything similar. There's no way that he could be it! Okay, I know it doesn't sound particularly definite, but you really have to be here to understand. And no, I don't like him! H, how could you suggest such a thing! He has spoken about his father upstairs, often looking kinda uneasy. I wonder if that's it… it does make sense. After all, every family has the crazy relative under the staircase! Ah, look at the time! I'm behind! Ah no, I'm expected to clean Namu's room by ten, and its nine now… bugger! I'd better run!

Hah, hah… made it! …and of course this rooms a mess. The bed is horrible, the carpet is covered with melted sweets and other unnameable substances, there is a banana skin hanging from the freaking curtain! He really needs to clean as he goes… well, I won't get anything done by staring at the mess. I'd better start cleaning!

"Heh heh… sorry. My room is really messy…" ack! When did Namu get up here? I didn't hear him. He moves really quietly, I guess. He just smiled at me and glided over, a bashful look on his face. "Do you want me to help?" Of course I do! This room is horrible!

"Thank you sir, that would be much appreciated." I replied evenly, watching as he recoiled slightly. Well, if he didn't want to, he shouldn't have offered his help!

"Er, right. I'll start over here then…" he goes off mumbling to himself, a confused look on his tanned face. Hmm, I don't see what there is to be confused about. He offered his help, I took it. simple. Ah well, back to cleaning…

Well, I got the room almost spotless… I couldn't reach the banana skin. Namu didn't really help at all… it was annoying! He just laughed at me when I tried to reach the rotting fruit. He doesn't seem as nice as he was before… he seems kinda aggravated and impatient. It's rather worrying. Is he hungry? I can get really crabby when I'm hungry. Like now… ugh. I wanna go eat!

"…hey, Lily. Stay up here for a bit." Okay, I'm seriously nervous now. Namu's voice has picked up a malicious edge… I should get out of here. I don't think he's the Duke, but better safe than sorry!

"I'm sorry sir, I'm needed to help with dinner…"

"I'll excuse you." Gah! His grip is like iron! Crap, this is not good. His eyes have turned dark, stormy and… oh God. Lustful. NoNoNo! I will _not_ let that happen! Mission be dammed. I will _not_ be raped! N, no way! He's pushed me back on the bed, his hands pinning me down. He's surprisingly strong… but I'm stronger. Hmm, there's not enough room to bother with the cannon version, I think the claw will be perfect! Innocence, ACTIVATE! The familiar bunching of muscles that led to the activation of my arm, while painful, was one of the most satisfying things that I could've felt in that moment. Oh, but his stunned face was pretty good too.

"You… You're an exorcist!" he hissed, rolling off me before my arm decapitated him. No shit, Sherlock. He looks… animalistic. Is he an Akuma? No, my eye would've picked him up. So he's human, but I've never seen someone look like that… is he a werewolf or something? Suddenly his eyes narrowed and he smirked at me. "I see… so that's why." Huh? Was something supposed to of happened? Something tells me I've made a big mistake… holy crap his right hand is glowing! Huh, it's got a ring on it… it's the innocence! Are you serious? Namu's compatible? Crap, that'll be awkward… it also means I can't kill him. Double crap. Suddenly I went from holding all the cards to all the odds in his favour… this'll be difficult. He rushed at me, his glowing hand leaving a purple trail in the air. Crap he's fast! I barely have time to block… huh? The glow's spreading to my claw! It's the same pins and needles feeling from before… Namu's backed off, smiling at me. "I win." How did he gather that? I'm still moving! Well, take every opportunity you get! I dive at him, he gasps and twists at the last second, a second too late… I've got him! Okay, it was only a light cut, not enough to do serious damage, but I am trying to take him alive here.

"No… it's not possible! I _got_ you!" He shrieked, clutching his midriff in a vain attempt to stop the blood. It was running down like water… oops. Perhaps it was too deep for a stick like him. Crap, I didn't mean to kill anyone! He, he'd better not die… suddenly his eyes went crystal clear, shining, the colour of innocence… what's he doing?

"You… you're not a girl." His voice is deadpan… crap this is scary! Even more so than when he looked like he was about to sprout fangs and decapitate me! Namu smiled contentedly, the purple glow on his hand pulsing until it was blue. "That's it, isn't it? That's why. Oh well, I swing that way too. I just need a different glow…"

Okay, this is seriously freaking me out. Is the innocence helping him? I can't figure out what he's doing! Suddenly he dives at me, crap he's too fast! I'll have to block… huh? He just… tapped it. Why did he… Oh God no. How could I be so stupid! He even did it before! The pale blue glow started spreading over my hands, but now it was clawing its way up, and up… gh… wh, what is this? It feels so… different… but nice… like, I want to just lie in it forever, its soothing numbness… it's taking away the pain… the hurt…what was I doing here again? There was something important I had to do, to see…

"Hello there, _Lily_. Can I know your real name?" ah. That's what it was… Namu. Namu was important. His gorgeous lilac eyes, his shining body, his beautiful blonde locks… he was so kind, how did I not notice it before… he wants to know my name? I'm so happy! I love him so much… I want to hug him, kiss him, I want him to take me, I want to only belong to him… Namu smiled at me, and it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I want to see it again…and again…

"Allen Walker… Master."

"Well then Allen, welcome to the harem."

_~~~~~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~~~~~_

_Lavi POV~ _

Damn… Allen's taking way too long! He hasn't even messaged me like he was supposed to when he got there, and it's been a week! I'm worried. What if he got lost on the way up? What if the Duke got him? Argh! I can't stop worrying! He'd better be okay… what's banging at the window? I was so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't noticed… Oh my God. It's Timcampy. Now I _know_ something's wrong, Timcampy wouldn't leave Allen unless he needed help. What has that bastard Duke done to Allen? I'll kill him! Scrap the mission, something's wrong. And I'm not going to rest until I get Allen back.

**Shugo: Please don't kill me… *hides* **

**Lavi: I hate you so much. **

**Namu: why thank you. ALLEN IS MINE BIACH! **

**Lavi: FUCK NO! **

**Bakura: well, this'll be interesting. Review please, now that she actually responds! *0* **

**Shugo: *peeks from around wall* sorry… I don't like this chapter much, I think its crap… sorry… advice on how to improve would be much appreciated! **

**Sarah: thanks for reading! Review please! *hands out Lavi cookies* **


	11. Chapter 11

**Shugo: well, hi! This took way longer than it should of, considering its holidays and all. Sorry! So have a kind-of M chapter… but I'm not sure if it's a reward or not… 0^o**

**Sarah: thanks to everyone who favourited/ reviewed/ followed this story! Shugo does not own! Fufufu, Lavi humiliation… my favourite type of torture. :D **

**Bakura: extra love goes to BrokenHeartedExorcist and HaruhiTsukichi, one pointed out a flaw she's trying to correct and the other helped massively with the storyline. Thanks! Lavi is now forced to hug you. **

**Lavi: WHAT? **

**Shugo: :D hmm, I haven't done this in a while, so… Shoutouts to Bluecow, HaruhiTsukichi, Kurami-chan, BrokenHeartedExorcist, oceanicCrownClown, Safiiri-Havet12, blackirihawk and SarahJanes! thank you all for reviewing~ now, HUG! **

**Lavi: ugh… *hugs* There. Just hurry up and start already! I want Allen back. :( **

**Bakura: ohoho~ stopped denying you like him? :D **

**Lavi: … **

**Sarah: ;P so! Shugo has fiddled with her writing style once again, to try and correct some things that were pointed out. Part of the reason this took a while to write. Was it a flop or a success? Please let her know! She also experimented with paragraph placement! So yeah… critique even more welcome than usual on this one! **

**Bakura: the side-song for this is 'Chronophobia', the fear of time. Part of Lavi's problems are revealed… **

_Lavi POV~~~~~ _

Well, that confirms it. This week has been _crap_. Oh, don't believe me? Well, I feel bitchy enough to explain it convincingly. First Allen has to go on without me, then he didn't contact me, I had to spend a whole week studying cause I had nothing better to do, and _now_ Timcampy just showed up at my window, confirming my suspicions that something was seriously wrong. So now I'm flying around the hotel room in a mad flap, trying to figure out how to get up there to him while not completely destroying the mission. Not that I have any problem blowing the whole mission if Allen's in danger, mind you. I'd just prefer to avoid the lecture that comes after it. Argh! I'm so pissed and stressed I could die… FOCUS! Dammit brain, pay attention!

Now, what to do? Well, there's always the chance that this is just a giant misunderstanding, so maybe I should just go check on him first. That's what I'll do! Okay, breathe… I can feel myself calming down now that I had a definite point of action. Hehehe… I tend to stress out when things are really uncertain in a mission… okay! No point rushing up there and worrying at him. Though if this is just a big misunderstanding, I'll probably yell at him. And hit him, then I'll drag him home, regardless of the mission. Allen can explain to Komui why he's back early. It's his fault for making me worry like this! Pwah… man, I really have to stop stressing out like that!

Hmm, I normally don't do that without a trigger… I wonder what set it off? Hehe, maybe it was my lovers concern for Allen! … God, I hope not. That would be really awkward… specially because of what I do after I completely freak out… okay, not going there. Again. God, is my brain trying to make me spaz out this morning? Jesus! It doesn't help I'm still a little edgy… well, staying here won't do anything! Time to go find him. Grabbing my adorable hammer from its sheath, I bolted out the door. Allen's knight in shining armour is coming! … Okay, that was _really_ weird. I think I'll just shut up now…

_~~~~~Allen POV~~~~~ (this is the sort of Lemon! (Lime?) Don't murder me for this…) ~~~~~~ _

Hot. Wet. I can't think, can't breathe. I…I need to breathe… gh! A dark chuckle pierces through my pleasure-induced fog like a ray of light; slick, tan skin sliding against my own.

"Well well… enjoying yourself, my _dear_ Allen?" Namu purred, violet eyes glazed over with lust and God, I want to kiss him, I want him to break me violently, one jade green eye piercing my soul as milky pale skin trace over my every curve…wait. Who the hell was I imagining? I don't even know who he is… Plus I love Namu! H, how could I imagine anyone else? I'm so unfaithful… how could I repay masters kindness like that? How could I!

I think my confusion showed on my face as Namu, being the kind and sensitive master that he was smashed our lips together and _God,_ all conscious thought just dissolved just then and I want to touch him, I want to touch him so badly… ahh! I, I can't stay silent, various purrs and moans leaking out and his skins so smooth, so slick, covered with the juices of the other 'maids' in this bed, the whole sheet a writhing mass of lust and sweat and grinding and pleasure and moans…

"Don't stay silent, Beansprout." He whispered seductively, a small proud smile dancing on his lips in honour of his new nickname. Something in me froze at that. Beansprout… suddenly it wasn't Namu on me anymore, it was a lean, laughing redhead with a captivating emerald eye and a kind smile, beautiful pale skin that clashed with the deep black of a cruel eyepatch that seemed so sad on his face, and he was laughing, laughing silently and I want to hear it, godammit, I want to pull him close and hug him and kiss him to wipe the hidden sad glimmer from his remaining eye, He shouldn't be like this! There was such a melancholy kindness about him, and he was still smiling, smiling, but his eye was alive with grief, betrayal and, worst of all, a depressed acceptance… no, don't look at me like that, you're tearing me apart!

And it's wavering, wavering, sometimes Namu, sometimes this mystery man with his sad eye and it's overriding the pleasure, the constant rhythm of pounding now painful in my ears… what am I doing? I don't know! Sparks flew between us but they hurt, they hurt, a guilty ecstasy no longer satisfying and what can I do? Purple, green, wanting, grieving, amethyst, jade, lust, tears… I'm so close, so close but I don't want to be, NoNoNo don't look at me like that! NO! Don't smile as you cry, and you're talking, speaking, I can't hear the words but they hurt anyway, STOP SMILING AT ME! STOP IT! A wave of pleasure crashes over my senses, making me cry out… but not from happiness. Oh God, it hurts, it hurts so badly… I don't even know who he is! So why do I feel guilty? Why do I feel like I've ripped something apart? I want to cry… Namu's staring at me, panting from his climax.

"Hey, Allen." I can't look at him right now. I, I can't… He'll just turn back into that face, one haunting eye filled with kindness and grief… no! I, I can't think about him… I guess Namu took my silence as an invitation to speak, as he continued on. "You shouted someone else's name when you climaxed." Oh my God, I did? Now Namu's going to know! I love him, I love him with all of my heart, I _know_ I do! So who was that man that snuck in to my head? Why can't I just ignore it? Such a sad face… I wonder what happened to him. Namu reached down and kissed me, almost as if he was trying to push the other man out of my head through sheer force. Ahh… I'd forgotten how nice this felt, all tingly and warm. The tingles spread, flushing all through my body and slowly, slowly that haunting jade-green glow that had imprinted itself on my mind faded, faded and I'm floating… drifting in the heaven that is Namu. But somehow, this just doesn't seem very real anymore. I wonder why? Hmm… I wonder who that man was… huh? I… I can't remember what he looked like. Something to do with emerald… or was it amethyst? Yes, that was it, violent purple, with perfectly tan skin and blonde hair. Namu… slowly he pulled away, leaving me panting and almost begging for more.

"Now then, mind telling me who this person is?" Namu purred as he slipped his smooth hands down what was left of my shirt, tracing circles on my skin. Ahh… anything for my master…

"Namu… it was you." He nodded at that, a satisfied smile creeping on his face. He smiled at me… I'm so happy!

"Good… that's what I thought." Namu smirked and he's just so sexy, so wonderful, I can't take it anymore!

"Hey, Master Namu?"

"Yes?"

"Can you break me?" Namu raised an eyebrow at that, smirking as he slid on top of me again, sparking delicious feelings all through me. I want him, I want to belong to him only!

"Of course."

_~~~Lavi POV and end of lime! Come to think of it, that was more like a proper lemon… sorry! ^^ ~~~~ _

Okay, I made it up the mountain, now I just have to find a way into this huge-ass mansion and contact Allen. Easier said than done… at least I have Timcampy for company! He's stuck around me ever since he left Allen. Right now he's fluttering around above my head, making funny little skeeing noises. Seriously. Timcampy roars, twitters and skees. That is how he communicates! I suppose I should take a note for my studies… eh. Can't be stuffed. So then… maybe I should knock? It can't hurt… taking a deep breath, I strode over to the door. Here goes… _ratatat!_

"Yes? Can I help you?" geez… the gruff voice sounded like it wanted to do anything but.

"Uh… hi. I'm wondering about a friend of mine, she was sent to work here…"

"She will be fine, thank you. Now please leave." The hell? Whoever is on the other side of this is a real jerk! Like hell Allen's all right, they wouldn't be this secretive unless something was going on! Still, they're not going to just let me waltz in it seems… whatever! Like I've ever let that stop me before! Especially not when it comes to someone I care about.

"…I see. Well, tell Lily I said hi!" I called, and then stormed away. Damn it all! It's going to be annoying, sneaking in and all of that… oh well! I'll find a way. Now, easiest option first! Have they left a window open? ...but then I'll need a disguise in case I'm seen while I'm in there. Crap. I didn't bring one up with me… well, I can at least scout out the place… no dammit, I want Allen back now! I don't wanna wait! Damn… this sucks! I'm pretty sure everything's still okay, but I can't help being a little worried… just a little!

I broke out in a light jog, passing one window, two windows, three windows… dammit maids, be lazy and leave one unlocked, for Gods sake! Four windows, five… oh? A flash of white and blonde caught my attention. What was that? I only know of one person with white hair, so it must be… Allen! My God, what luck! I'll just run back and knock on the window, getting his attention and I'll know whether he's okay or not! My excitement builded as I rushed back, Timcampy skeeing at me in protest. I'm so relieved… I was worried he might be seriously injured. I raced to the window and… was met with the sight of my true love and best friend making out with another man. …Fuck.

I, I don't get it… why? Allen loves me! He told me so! He _told _me! He, he promised… I see. Haha…I'm not the most interesting guy on the planet, am I? He probably got bored… Hell, I jumped him. That was what kept him here, the excitement. Once that was over… He was just being nice. He was playing me, acting all lovestruck to keep his best friend happy. I, I should be happy that he thought about me then, right? Even though he didn't care for me that way, he still wanted to make me smile. I, Isn't there an unspoken rule that if you really love someone, you'll love them enough to let them go if it makes them happy? But it hurts, dammit, it hurts! I don't want to let him go! He's mine, mine MINE! He was mine… _was._ He should've said something… rather than do this. Ah well… huh, it's raining. My cheeks are wet… and everything hurts.

Well, he always said I'd come to this, didn't he? Repeating the same moments over and over again. Haha… I'm a fool. I can't believe I thought I'd be different this time. You can't fight against fate, the clock, tick tock, tick tock… y, you can never… escape… _tick. _Huh… it's starting. For some reason, I don't care. Hehe, I can't fight it… _tick, tick, tick…_ haha…it's a countdown, a countdown, I can't change anything! I'm just going to disappear! Nothing left but paper, paper, letters and numbers~ no difference at all. No one will care! No one will miss me! And time will just repeat, repeat, burying me and everything important in the sand of its hourglass. _Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick…_ no, stop that, I hate it, hate that sound! It's laughing at me, laughing like that person, tipping sand over, and over, burying me in the hourglass, counting down to the time I will just disappear. I… I don't want to disappear. I want to be remembered, unburied, forever in a loop, a pattern, round, like a circle in a spiral, like a wheel within a wheel…

The world is spinning, spinning as I slump , but it won't stop! It will never stop! HAHAHA! I have to make it stop. I will make it stop for me! I will be remembered! Lalala~ a loop, loop, repeat, repeat… _tick, tock, tick, tock…_ If I repeat, will I be remembered? Will this scar go away? Will he be proud of me? Will he stop me repeating? I wonder if time will freeze for me, like it did then, the everlasting pattern of time, the countdown to my death and disappearance from history…

"…Lavi? My God, you okay?" Oh? That's Yuu! Yuu will definitely be remembered, cause he's strong, strong, swimming against the flow and winning, everyone will remember him! But not me… I don't like that. He's burying me in the sand, the sand of the hourglass, I'll be forgotten so he can be remembered… that's how time works. The strongest are remembered, the weaker are forgotten. Hey, will he help me make time stop? Will he help me be remembered? If I stop his time, frozen, he will be forgotten. I will be remembered! _Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick…_ I hate that sound! GET AWAY FROM ME! Yuu's got a watch! Nonono, he's trying to speed up my time, bringing time closer, and closer, erase me so I am buried… NO! Innocence, ACTIVATE!

"L, Lavi? What the fuck!" Yuu swore quietly, quietly , but not quietly enough and I'm dancing, dancing, ducking and weaving as time counts down the seconds, tick, tock until one of us is gone… slash, jab, dive, extend, kill, kill, so I may remain! Time shall not get to me! I shall…

_SLAP! _

…huh? What…

"Are you awake now? Snap out of it!" …Yuu? What's he doing… holy crap he's bleeding! The samurai was panting deeply, leaning on Mugen as blood gushed from a shallow cut on his stomach. Oh my God! I bolted over to him, only to have my legs give out halfway. Huh? What… Yuu gave a short bark of laughter, and by the wince on his face he immediately regretted it.

"Well, you really are an idiot rabbit. You don't realize what you just did, do you?" he weezed out. What? What did he mean by… Oh, _God. _

"Oh NoNoNoNoNo…" I pushed myself back from everyone, guilt and fear wracking my frame. I, I'd slipped into… How could I let myself do that? If Yuu hadn't shown up I would've killed people! And from the look of the cut on his stomach, I tried to kill him. Oh God, I, I… Yuu sighed loudly as he hobbled his way over, his enhanced healing ability already in effect.

"Oi, don't worry about it, okay? Your master already told me you were Chronophobic. It was my own fault for wearing a watch." He scowled at me as I flinched at the mention of the hated tool. Here, I bought you a tablet from Bookman and some new information on the mission." That's right, the mission… I couldn't help letting out a short bark of resentful laughter at that. Like the mission could go on now, Allen had fallen for the main suspect! H, he wouldn't help us at all… Yuu just frowned at my outburst, handing over a herbal tablet and his canteen. Ah. So _that_ was why I was so touchy! I'd forgotten the things that keep me sane. Oops…

"Anyway, we got some more info from HQ. Turns out the enemy here is way more dangerous than we were led to believe, as he's actually a compatible human." My eyes widen at that. Well, at least Allen hadn't fallen for an Akuma. But what were the chances of fighting a non-Noah human? "we found out that his innocence manipulates people, and It can make people fall in love with him from just a touch. They forget the outside world and fall hard and fast for him. My guess is that he had a crush on someone who hated him, and the innocence responded to his desire to be loved." Yuu continued to rattle on about details, but I wasn't listening. He could make people fall in love? That meant, that just maybe… I bolted upright, startling Yuu who fell on his side with an undignified yelp.

"Yuu! Do you know of a way in?" he blinked at my sudden enthusiasm, then realization dawned and he jumped up as well.

"Yes, the vents. There's a high chance Allen has already been charmed, so we'll have to find a way to break the spell. Plus…" Yuu rummaged around in his bag, tongue just protruding his lips as he concentrated. Ooh, I might just have to take a photo of that… Lenalee will kill me for it! but not before stealing the picture. "Plus I brought disguises, in case we have to move in the open space." Aaand… done! Timcampy has the photo safely stored away… oh god, what are those? Yuu grinned evilly at my discomfort, finding great pleasure in shoving the outfits in my face. "You can pick. Rabbit or Alice?"

I said it once, I'll say it again. This has been a crappy week.

**Shugo: there… ugh. I am sincerely sorry for the crap quality of this chapter, it's really obvious I'm experimenting. I'm sorry! Plus I didn't get in half the plot points I thought I would… yeah. *stabs Chapter with knife* **

**Bakura: Knives! :D I like knives, they make me feel all tingly~ anyway, Shugo has no idea what she's talking about with the panic attack bit, so if anyone is actually Chronophobic, please don't get offended. She means no harm. Also, bonus points if you recognise the song lyrics hidden in there from the song 'clockwork' by phrase. Best white rapper out there~ **

**Sarah: well, anyway… comments? Fangirl moments? Horrible bits that you need to bitch about? Just drop a review! **

**Lavi: you sound like a salesperson. **

**Sarah: ^^ anyway, thanks for reading! **

**Shugo: wait wait WAIIIIIT! Um, personal request! Has anyone read an Allen X Lavi genderbend, in which (and this is the bit that kills it) **_**Lavi**_** becomes the girl? Cause I can't find one… just something I think would be funny. Anyway! Sorry! Thanks once again! *hands out cookies* **


	12. Chapter 12

**Shugo: hello again! This took a while… I'm sorry… I even had it all planned out, I just spent my writing time on the trampoline and studying for yearly's. stupid exams… oh, and mourning the loss of my corrupted usb. I miss you and all the fandom goodies I had stored inside! DX **

**Sarah: well, she got it out eventually… also, BIG apology to Safiiri-Havet12 , Shugo didn't know you were Chronophobic. I know you said it was okay, but still. Sorry! Also, a response to lulu the maniac! Well, before he moved to England Namu lived in a cave in Egypt, with his psychic sister and a crazy father who carved hieroglyphics into his back when he was small. XD And I'm glad you found it okay! **

**Namu: …true story… -_- I'm pretty much an alternate version of a certain Egyptian now… **

**Bakura: CAMEO TIME FOR MEEE~ XD anyway, the idea is kinda based off Alice in wonderland… Kinda. So I guess the song is Alice human sacrifice? **

**Shugo: NO. **

**Bakura: but… **

**Shugo: I refuse to kill everyone off! **

**Bakura: fine… Alice in music land then. I'd ask you to enjoy it, but I dunno if you can if there's no slaughter. D: **

**Kanda: ignore the white haired freak in the corner. Please read on and enjoy! *devours cookie* **

I am seriously going to kill Yuu.

Okay, I'll admit the whole disguise thing is a good idea, but _why_ did he pick these costumes? I had the choice of a waaay to short miniskirt with a really tight school blazer, a sheer white blouse just showing, thigh-high socks and a collar with a pocketwatch dangling at chest height attached to it. It would've been bearable… except for the fact that it came with rabbit ears and a fluffy tail. Fuck no! So now I'm running around in some perverts idea of an 'Alice' costume from Alice in wonderland. I liked that book… I don't think I can see it the same way now. Now all I can think of is poor Alice in the same outfit as me… a too short maid skirt with a silver chain adorning the strip of fabric that joined the top to the skirt. If you could call the flimsy strip of material that at all. The tops hard to explain… you know corsets? Those things girls use to kill off their organs in the name of fashion? The tops lower half looks like one of those. Then it lead up to a square cut neckline much lower than it should've been, another one of those blasted choker things with a heart charm on it, but it had a crack painted down the middle. Emo much… and to add the final insult, there was a black frilly bow in my hair that Yuu had found great delight in restyling so it covered my eyepatch. I look like some Lolita slut! I don't even wanna know what it'll do if the corset strings were loose… well, at least they put some card charms on the chain! I like 'em. One of each ace. Tykki Mikk would be so proud.

"Oi, Rabbit! Stop checking yourself out and let's go save your boyfriend!" Damn you Yuu! I'm not checking myself out, I'm bitching about you! Ugh… he's right though. I'm not gonna let that Duke steal my Allen! But I think I might just sneak some photos to blackmail Yuu later… Allens gonna get quite a shock when he checks Timcampy's memory!

"All right, don't get your panties in a wad!" I sing back, giggling as Yuu twitches slightly in response. It's funny 'cause he's actually wearing panties! His boxers showed through the skirt before, so he had to switch them out. Best conversation ever. I don't think laughing at him was the best move though… it's probably why I'm wearing this frilly bow right now! It tickles… do all girls put up with this? I just wanna rip the thing off… oh. Right. That's why they wear them… ehehe… awkward. Well then! I should go save Allen now, yeah…

So then! Now that we are all disguised, how the hell are we actually going to get in? Yuu doesn't tell me much. I can't exactly just waltz in through the doors, can I? And I _know_ Yuu has a plan. He always does. The trick is getting him to share it.

"Hey, Yuu! Just how are we getting in?" …and he doesn't even acknowledge me. What the hell! Yuu's just staring at me… it's really creepy… am I going to die? Oh God, now he's laughing! Yup, I'm fucked. There must be a warrant for my arrest or something. They'll never take me alive! Just as I'm preparing for my epic escape through the bushes, Yuu responded.

"Hmm? Sorry, I'm just imagining Allen's reaction when he sees you wearing that…" and then he was gone, cackling madly in his own little sadistic world. Fuck I hadn't thought of that! Crap! Oh god, this'll be so embarrassing… what will he think? He comes out of his stupor to find me all dressed up! Urgh… well, it won't be too bad if he can't stop staring and then he moves towards me, hands out and eyes glazed over with WOHKAY stop thinking like that. What the hell is wrong with me? I should be more worried about getting him back first. But I do have to admit, this outfit is rather cute, so maybe at a later time…

"… I don't even want to know what you're thinking about." Yuu's mutter snapped me out of my thoughts. Eep! Yuu caught me! Wait… how did he… oh. Awkward. Well yeah, I guess the large bulge in my skirt gave it away… whelp! Moving on! Seriously, how will we get in? Yuu isn't being forthcoming! The windows are locked, the bitchy maid won't let us in by the door, and it's not like I can climb the walls. I'm wearing a skirt! That also rules out my lovely hammer… damn. A loud clang made me jump a mile, and _finally_ notice Yuu tearing off the grate from a vent. Ohh…right. Why didn't I think of that? Yuu smirked at me, half in the vent already. "You coming, idiot rabbit?" urgh…I think I'll let the nickname slide…

But why didn't I think of the vents? Probably because the mansion is huge, you can barely see in vents, they're loud, plus there is no way to tell exactly where you are in relation to anything else, thus proving my theory that Yuu has no idea what he is doing! The ventilation system is probably more like a maze. There would be no way to navigate it, unless someone had so little of a life he bothered to make a map of it… why does Yuu keep waving that bit of paper in my face! It's really annoying.

"…so what I'm saying is basically we can use the buildings old blueprints as a map." He finished smugly, he knew exactly what I was worrying about, the bastard! I hate getting read like that… well, not much I can do about it now. Yuu's already halfway in the vent! Come to think of it, why _is_ Yuu so eager to reunite Allen and I? But then again, who understands his way of thinking anyway! Hitching up my ridiculous skirt, I followed Yuu into the vents.

I'm seriously regretting not choosing the other costume now. Yes, it's more degrading and awkward, but at least my outfit would've covered Yuu's ass! So now I'm stuck crawling behind him in the vents, trying desperately not to stare at the panty-clad butt that's practically shoved in my face. Yuu is either completely oblivious to my discomfort or is studiously ignoring it as he's crawling along happily, sparing breath to snap at me and compare my silent crawling skills to that of a drunk elephant. Like he's completely silent! How spies in the movies can sneak through air vents undetected is beyond me.

Sigh… I miss Allen… I wonder if he'll recognise me in his stupor? That would be so sweet! Actually, scrap that. I don't want him deciding that I normally dress like this! That would be a very awkward first encounter.

Huh? I can't hear Yuu anymore… suddenly, ASS. Yuu let out a very high, very un-manly squeak as I accidentally smushed my face into his butt. Well, _excuse_ me! How was I supposed to know he'd stopped? He didn't give me any warning! Yuu however, didn't take kindly to the accident. Kicking his foot upwards, he caught my chin and slammed me into the roof of the vent. Of course, as soon as I landed his foot came back down again, slamming me down and breaking me out of the vent. Dammit-buggery-fuckit OW OW OW! I knew I shouldn't have given him Tekken six for Christmas! Gah… I think I'm bleeding… holy crap I took a panel of the vent with me!

Seriously. I'm lying on top of a metal panel… and if that wasn't bad enough, the two loud bangs that resulted from Yuu's fury echoed horribly through the entire mansion. Godammit! Well, at least I don't have to stare at pink panties anymore! Yuu poked his head through the gap he'd made, and with his hair let out and rabbit ears sitting quietly in said hair, you'd never guess he was the one responsible for this.

"Nice one, genius! Now we're gonna get caught for sure!" I hissed, studiously ignoring the one finger salute I got for my trouble.

"It was your own fault, perv! But relax, you have your disguise, remember?" Yuu hissed back, smirking as I scowled. That doesn't help at all! I mean, if I have to I will, but I'd prefer not to seduce the psycho that's holding Allen captive. "Now don't worry, I'll help you find your _sister_ from above, just follow me! All right, _Chloe_?"

"Go to hell." My snarl was met with a smirk, then my rabbit eared companion disappeared into the vents.

WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYTHING. There is _no-one_ around! Absolutely no-one! While it reduces the risk of getting caught, it means I can't ask anyone where Allen is. ARGH! It's so frustrating! I went to all the trouble of sneaking in here for this?

For a place that pretty much collects maids, they haven't done a very good job of keeping it clean! There's even vines covering the walls… it's like running around in a hedge maze! It all looks the same… I would be so lost if it wasn't for Yuu and his blueprints. But don't tell him I said that, he'd never let it go.

"…Oh? Who are you?" a small, polite voice behind made me jump. Ohmygawd I'm caught! Noooo! Okay Lavi, calm down and stick to your excuse…

"… Chloe! I, I'm new…" well, that so sounded believable. Didn't sound like I was lying at all, nope! That was sarcasm, by the way. It was so obvious! argh, I'm gonna dieee… the maid tilted his head slightly, his long, flowing white hair whipping around gloriously.

"Really? Have you met the master?" He asked, twirling one of the less tame parts of his hair. Does he have scythes stuck to his head or something? They're so cool… I want his hair! But… what am I supposed to say? No, and he'll take me to him and things will get awkward. Yes, and he'll gush about him with me! I'm not sure which is worse…

"I, I dunno…" oh, well done mouth, that sounded _so_ weak! Sigh… just go with it… the maid's crimson eyes relaxed, smiling slightly.

"Nervous? That's okay, I was too. But once you meet him you'll realize how nice he is! My names Bakura, by the way." Bakura introduced himself, bowing slightly. Bakura, huh? He has a cool name too! I think I like him. He's nice. He also sounds British! I think I have a weakness for poms… first Allen, and now this guy… not that I like him in the same way as I like Allen! I dunno, I guess I just instinctively like the little British ones. Well, I wanna free him too! So I guess it would be best to find this 'Duke' guy and finish this.

"A, All right… I, I wanna meet him now!" I blurted out, fighting to keep up my falsetto. Damn, this hurts… Bakura smiled and pointed down the hallway.

"Okay! I'll guide you. You seem nice." Well, I'm glad he thinks so! Hey, maybe after all of this is over we can be friends? Golem buddies or something! I'm sure I can sneak one of the critters out of the order for him… wah! I'm being left behind! Bakura's halfway up the hall, staring back with an evil smirk. "You coming?"

"O, of course I am! Jeez… Excuse me for being nervous." Surprisingly, he laughed! I wasn't expecting that… is he faking a personality too?

"No, you're not excused. How could you be feeling this way? Get out now!" He teased. Heh, I like him even more now! He seems much more real than before. Friendship has been detected! New bestie acquired! He has a really long stride though. I have to jog to keep up with him!

"So, how did you meet this master person?" He hmmed for a bit at that, staring thoughtfully up at the ceiling.

"I've known him since childhood, actually. We were best friends! But at the time that was all he was to me, a friend." Bakura started slowly. Ooh, now I'm interested. Still, it's kinda sad that Bakuras so called 'love' is actually just an Innocence-induced illusion. "He told me he loved me. I didn't know how to deal with it… I threw the flowers he gave me back in his face and ran away." Oh, _ouch!_ That is probably one of the _worst_ rejections I have ever heard of. I would die if Allen did that to me… "And to make things worse, I avoided him and started bullying him. I, I just didn't know what to do with his confession…" he stated sadly. Yeah… I wouldn't know what to do with it either, if I didn't like the guy back. To be honest, I think I'd probably do something worse, like attack him or something.

"So… do you like him now?" man, I feel bad asking that… especially since I know the answer, plus that the answer isn't completely true. Bakura has no idea that his feelings are an illusion though, so he just smiles happily at me.

"Yeah! Once I graduated, I got a job as a maid. At first I was going to refuse to clean his mansion when I figured out that he'd requested me personally, but I went anyway, and I _finally_ realized just how nice Namu is. It's kinda annoying that he asked for other maids though… but don't worry! I can share!" he assured me hurriedly. Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll stick with Allen.

This 'Duke' guy… I dunno what I think of him now. Did he use this power to try and get Bakura to love him, then simply didn't stop? I can kinda see why he did it now… and it does have the twisted cruelty of Innocence trying to screw up someone's life so they have to become an exorcist. Damn… this makes things more complicated! At first I was just gonna kill the guy and be done with it… no. this doesn't change anything! He still deserves to die. Allen… I'll have you back soon. I promise.

"Ah, here we are! Now don't be shy, just go in and say hello. You'll like him, I promise!" well, here goes… after nodding my thanks to Bakura, I pushed open the doors and walked inside.

…well, I _think_ I've found him… he'd be under that huge pile of half-naked maids, right? Oh god I don't want to do this anymore… The things I go through for Allen. Urgh… okay, one foot, the other foot, one foot…

"Oh? Are you a new maid?" Holy crap who said that! Twirling on the spot, I almost crashed into the tan person behind me. Woah! How did he get there? He had blonde hair and a proud, devilish smirk, I'm guessing he's this 'Duke' person? Wait… so if he's here, why are the maids…

"Ignore them, they're just finishing a… job for me." Job? What job could possibly need… oh. Too much info, dude! I do _not_ wanna know! Eeeww… save it for when I'm not around. Wait, WAH! DON'T YOU DARE! Argh, put your pants back on, you freak! NoNoNo, don't finish the job while I'm here! Uuuuuggghhh my eyes… they'll need to be scoured out with soap. He just smirks at my nervousness, releasing with a sigh and pulling back up his pants. My god, this guy's a freak…

But… what's up with this guy's eyes? They're all filmy… it doesn't look like they're supposed to be that pale. Is he possessed or something? I must've unconsciously took a couple of steps back, as he smirks and beckons me to follow him as he struts up to a chair, and… OhMyGod there's Allen! Must resist urge to glomp… I can't blow my cover now! But, I just wanna run up to him, kiss him, hold him, make sure he's _real_, the original flavour Allen that I love! If this bastard has changed him in any way, I swear I will revive him after he's dead just so I can kill him again.

My hand drifts to my hammer, the sharp spike on the top will be more than enough to gut this guy. My lovely hammer always looks better splattered in red… what? Well, let's see _you_ kill people and not develop a slight fascination for blood. I followed his beckoning finger up the steps to the chair that he sat on, Allen and Bakura and a few other girls clamouring around him, time was slowing, slowing as my hand trembled in anticipation, this was it… I was about to erase someone from history and add more to my own… thank god for that pill, otherwise I would be going psycho right now. As he reached out to put a hand on my shoulder, innocence tainting it purple, Allen stared at me, searching for something that just eluded him, and any doubts I had about stabbing this son of a bitch were erased right there. It was surprisingly simple really. He pulled me close, I smiled and flicked my hammer up, shearing up through his ribs and marring his too-handsome face. So easy to take a life. So easy to make a crimson flower bloom. It's really pretty, the liquid petals dancing in the air as he screams, staggering backwards, smashing into walls, always screaming, screaming… I'm painted too, splattered in his lifeblood and he can't live, he _won't _live! And the red was in my ears and the red was in my eyes and I was swinging, swinging, blood gushing at each gruesome _thud, _people running and yelling around me and I'm laughing, laughing…

"Lavi?" who's that? He's important… _Allen. _ I rushed back to myself, bloodlust forgotten and oh god, Allen! I'd missed him so much! He's dressed like a slut and I don't care, I'm covered in blood and he doesn't care and I'm clinging to him, I'm never letting him go again! Never! Beautiful crystal tears are pouring down his cheeks as he kisses me, everything forgotten in this moment. The sad thing is, I feel no regret. I…I just killed someone for Allen… shouldn't I be feeling bad?

"I missed you." Allen looks up at me, but why won't he meet my eyes? Is something wrong? I don't care right now. All that matters is he's back, and he's with me. Allen gasps and hugs me tighter, shit did I say those last thoughts out loud? I, I guess it doesn't matter if he holds me like this because of it! I, I think I'm okay now, the desire to stab things is fading, I'm just me… Allen steps back for a second, eyeing me up and down with a smirk on his face. Oh shit, is he seriously…

"Well, I would never pick you as a crossdresser…" Sh, shut up! It's not like I wanted to! Allen's smirk deepened and he ran a teasing hand up my bloodied arm. "I like it. You'd better keep this costume." …! D, did he _really_ just suggest that? OhMyGod I'm going to die… I refuse! …unless I get to top! Besides, it would be really hard to explain when I wash it…

Um, is the roof leaking or something? Something's dribbling on me… WAH! The vents are bleeding! Oh god, it must be Yuu! Is he injured? It's quite a steady stream of blood… maybe his face got punched and he has a nosebleed? He'd better be alive! Allen tugged on my sleeve, smiling happily. "Let's get out of here. You won!" that's right… I won. It's all over! Yes! No more worrying! Oh, I can't wait to get back to the order and just sleep for a week or two.

Bakura's waiting for me by the door, a big grin splitting his face. "Thanks! I owe you one. I can't believe I fell for that creep…" his voice trailed off as his eyes flashed with anger, and… hurt? Why hurt? unless… oh, don't tell me he'd genuinely fallen for the guy… to find out you'd been manipulated into becoming a sex slave for your crush does tend to make you feel that way. Dammit, the 'Duke' really messed up! I feel kinda sorry for him… He was just trying to get his crush to like him back, not knowing that he already did. So he manipulated him, completely destroying any trust between the two… wow. That's sad… Bakura straightened himself up, grinning mischievously at me. "Anyway, I'll meet you out there!" and with that, he strode to the door.

"…N, no…" Holy smoking buckets the guys still alive! The bleeding tanned boy dragged himself forward, one eye completely bloodied and the other held pure anguish, the pale film gone to reveal violent purple. Shakily a tanned arm edged up, reaching out to the gates, fingers trembling as they opened to let the white haired boy out, no dammit this isn't supposed to happen! The bad guys supposed to not have feelings!

"No!" he cried again, bloody coughs wracking his lungs as Bakura stopped...and looked back. Then he was gone, rejecting the 'Duke' one final and horrible time. With that, the tanned boy collapsed into sobs on the floor. I…Oh my God… no. I can't live with this. He gave up everything, even his free will, to the innocence so he could have his love accept him again. I just did the same thing by attempting to take his life for Allen.

"Lavi." Allen's wary tone and tug at my sleeve said that he knew what I was thinking, knew and hated it. I'm sorry Allen… but I can't let this slide. A couple of steps forward and I could help him. Of course, this is what the innocence wanted, another plaything to use in the fight against the Akuma, but who cares? We're understaffed anyway.

"What's your name?" his head shot up at my voice, God his eyes are so dead…

"N, Namu. And you're going to kill me." Jeez, he didn't have to say it like it was set in stone…

"Namu then. Would you like to come with us?" the hope that rose up in his eyes at that just confirmed for me that I was doing the right thing. he just needed to belong… as sappy as that sounds.

"Don't misunderstand me, we're not going to be instant besties or anything, but… I can give you a chance." I told him, offering out my hand. He either took it, or he didn't. I've played my part now. After staring at my palm nervously, Namu smiled, a real, genuine smile and took it. and just like that, I became suddenly aware of Allen's eyes boring into my back. _Shit._

Something tells me I have a lot of explaining to do.

**Shugo: Longest chapter so far, and I hate the ending. _ oh well! Also, do not own Tekken or other things that popped up. **

**Sarah: just to clear something up, Namu is a **_**villain**_**. He may be on the right side now, but he's not exactly good. He's not gonna be a huge character, **_**and**_** he's really only there to cause trouble in another plotline Shugo thought up. He was originally gonna die. **

**Lavi: … why do you make me sound like a psycho? **

**Shugo: cause you are. :3 **

**Bakura: Hooray for ditching your best friend to die! XD **

**Sarah: yes, it was a bit that way. :P **

**Shugo: reviewers get a Lavi cookie and a photo of rabbit kanda epic nosebleeding in the vents! XD thanks for reading! Next update won't take so long, I promise! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Shugo: *crawls out from pile of boxes* I…I made it… hah…hah… *faints* **

**Bakura: LOL **

**Sarah: if you can't guess, Shugo is moving house. That's why this took so long. **

**Lavi: plus she kept finding all her old fanfic books and spent valuable time re-reading her old stories.**

**Shugo: Quiet in the peanut gallery! But I am sorry… Also, I think the internet was packed away before I cold reply to someone's review… Sorry! I feel so bad, making you wait for this one when it took me so long last chapter… **

**Kanda: I'm surprised you even remembered it, you were so busy… **

**Shugo: well… I was packing a box when I came across an old favourite t-shirt of mine. It's kinda Alice in Wonderland themed, with roses, chains, keys, clocks and whatnot. I thought 'ooh, pretty patterns! The clocks are especially nice… hehe, Lavi would hate this… wait…HOLY SH-MY STORY!' **

**Sarah: and she sat down and did it all in one night. XD **

**Shugo: well, this contains some serious bitching on Allen's part, but I suck at being bitchy. So please excuse any lame insults on my part! I'm sure the real Allen's much more proficient in profanities. ;D have this as part of a late chrissie prezzie! Enjoy!**

I can't believe this. I _refuse_ to believe this! Why on earth is this disgusting sack of shit coming with us? Lavi's very deliberately ignoring my glare, choosing to talk with his new _best friend_ instead.

Pheh. Look at him, acting all nervous and innocent! He fucking _raped_ me, dammit, why is he here now instead of rotting in the seventh layer of hell with Adolf Hitler? Because _my_ boyfriend decided to offer him a second chance, well knowing what he did to me! I, I … I fucking HATE him! I fucking HATE you, Namu! Yeah, that's right, get uncomfortable. I don't give a shit. You deserve much, much worse than this. 

"…Allen? Please don't be mad…" Lavi tugs at my arm, concern written all over his face. If I wasn't so _hideously angry_, I would've found it cute. The tanned devil was far up ahead, glancing back uneasily from time to time. He stopped pretty quickly when I glared at him though. Stuck up prick. Let's see him maintain his perfect tan when worms are eating through his rotting corpse.

"Gee Lavi, I guess I'm just mad that the man that _manipulated _me to joining his harem is coming with us!" I shot back, finding cruel satisfaction in the guilty flinch from both of my companions. No, scratch that, one companion and one dead weight. It damn serves them both right! I just can't believe that Lavi, of all people, would put me in this situation! It's just so… argh!

"He deserved a second chance." Lavi stated firmly, all his nervousness flying out the window as he talked about his 'righteous' decision. Oh, is that how he feels? Is _that_ how he fucking feels!

"Really? You care about him that much? Then why don't you go beg him to fuck you like the whore you are!" He recoiled in shock, fear and pain pouring off him in waves. I can't believe him! Is he seriously taking Namu's side in this? Speaking of that bastard, here he comes now. Oh, he does not want to stick his head into this. Actually, scrap that. Get involved so I can tear you to shreds.

"Allen, please calm down. You have every right to be mad at me, but please don't take it out on Lavi…" Oh, so Namu's set his sight on _my_ boyfriend now? No fucking way! And I have every right to be pissed at him, he chose you over me.

"Oh? It's not like I matter to him anyway, _obviously._" I spat out, relishing in the pain I was causing. Dammit Lavi, it hurts! All of it hurts so bad, and you don't even care. All you care about is that fucking bastard Namu.

"Allen, that's not true!" Lavi's cry fell on deliberately deaf ears. Am I a sadist? Cause I'm getting massive enjoyment out of nearly reducing Lavi to tears and making Namu tremble. Lavi's fiddling nervously with his hair, the very gesture that made me slip up on that fateful evening that Lavi drugged me. Come to think about it, that puts Namu on the same level as Lavi… NO! What Namu did wasn't okay! Th, that was different, that time, it was! Th, there's no way that Lavi's like Namu… THERE IS NO WAY! This is all your fault, Namu! I don't want to think like this, I want to believe Lavi's actions were fine… IHateYouIHateYouIHateYou! I fucking HATE you both!

"Don't fucking lie to me! You obviously care more for Namu here than me, so why don't you go fawn over him?" God, I just want them both to die! Namu for being alive and Lavi for not caring. Just go die! DIE ALREADY!

"Allen, please! Lay off Lavi!" Why. Won't. They. DIE! Die and leave me alone! I clamped my hands over my head and yelled over his mindless rabble.

"Just shut up! I don't care what a rapist thinks of me!" I whirled away from a stunned Namu and switched my attention to a trembling Lavi.

"And don't you _dare_ say anything. I'm surprised your mother actually went through with your birth. It would've been a lot easier for everyone if she just let you die." I spat out, hands moving from my ears to ball up into fists at my side. I was so, _so_ close to whipping out my innocence and sending lances through their throats. I don't think I've ever been this mad before…**(AN: Allen, meet hormones. Hormones, meet Allen. I get the feeling you guys will be the best of friends!)**Lavi was staring at me, making odd strangled noises in the back of his throat. Even Namu was staring. Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. It was pretty light on for a proper insult…

Without a word, Lavi turned and abruptly walked ahead. Oh, he is not fucking serious. One proper insult sends him into a temper tantrum? And I thought I was immature sometimes. Cry me a fucking river, Lavi. Namu's shaking, grinding his teeth together as he glares at me. Ooh, how intimidating! I really don't care.

"You…Fucking…Idiot!" He chokes out, his teeth bared in that same animalistic rage I saw when fighting him. I'm the idiot? Maybe you need to look in a mirror, pretty boy. Suddenly he yanks me to him, bringing me dangerously close to those gnashing teeth. They're rather sharp, now that I look at them… 

"Do you have any idea what you've done to Lavi? You've… fuckit, you don't deserve to know. You can deal with this by yourself." He hissed, dumping me unceremoniously in a heap. The fuck? I get the feeling I'm missing something… eh. It doesn't matter. Lavi can never stay mad at me anyway. I'm sure that it'll all be fine once we get back.

Okay, any hopes of things getting better once we were at the Order were quickly dashed as soon as we stepped in. Kanda and Lenalee were waiting for us, Kanda already opening his mouth to quip about our slowness when he took one look at Lavi and closed it again. If anything was serious enough to make Kanda rethink an insult, you know you're in deep shit. This was only confirmed when Kanda stormed up, eyes flashing dangerously while Lenalee brought up the rear.

"Alright Beansprout, what the hell did you do?" He hissed, Lenalee standing behind with a grim look on her face. For God's sake, I only insulted him! I couldn't help rolling my eyes.

"Look, he was pissing me off, so I insulted him. A few minor ones, one proper insult, that's it. Nothing to deserve this tantrum behaviour." He was actually throwing a tantrum, Lavi hadn't even looked at me once since that fight. It was kind of cute really. Was widdle Lavi-kins all sad? Maybe he should go get his blankie and cry. Heh. Lavi bawling into a blanket. Heh heh heh.

Kanda's still glaring at me suspiciously, Lenalee's hand on his shoulder. Hmm, I wonder if she's backing him up or holding him back? Probably a mix of both.

"…I don't believe you." He stated bluntly. "One, because your concept of mild insults are based off General Cross, and two because Lavi wouldn't react like this unless his mother was involved." Wait…his mother? What happened with his mum? My curiosity must've shown on my face as Lenalee squirmed uneasily, lightly whacking Kanda on the back of his head.

"You idiot, Allen doesn't know yet…" huh? Lavi had told Kanda and Lenalee, fuck, I think even Namu knows something about it, but he hasn't told me? His boyfriend? I…that really, _really_ hurts. Especially because of Namu… Dammit, that bastard! A fresh wave of anger flooded over me, replacing my curiosity with rage. Once again, Lavi picks Namu over me. Thanks for pouring salt in the wound, Lenalee. Really appreciate it.

Kanda eyed me critically, reading my emotions instantly and not liking what he saw. "Oh, for fucks sake… Lavi killed his mother. Happy now, Mister I'm-so-offended?"

I swear, at that moment, time froze around me. I could barely breathe. Lavi…killed his own Mum? No… there was a mistake somewhere. There _had_ to be. It, it had to be an accident that wasn't Lavi's fault at all that he just blamed himself for, that's all it was. Otherwise, I'd said… oh, _fuck_.

"You mean…accidentally, right? Like…something that wasn't his fault?" I choked out, interrupting Lenalee's screaming fit at Kanda for blurting out Lavi's secret. She sighed unhappily, obviously regretting getting involved in this. I don't blame her.

"Well… no. We don't know too much since Lavi refuses to talk about it, but the police reports say that they stormed in to find Lavi's mother dead on the floor, a 5 year old Lavi huddled in the corner clutching a meat cleaver and drenched in blood. Even weirder, there were crudely drawn clocks and roman numerals drawn on the wall…in his mother's blood." I…Oh my God. And I told him that…

"I…I Have to go." The room's spinning… I feel sick. What have I done? Kanda responded to my murmur with a curt nod, grim satisfaction in his eyes. Bastard probably knew what I'd said to him, but, but I should be thankful… but I'm so scared, so scared… the idea of talking to him is making me feel sick. H, he's going to h, hate…me… th, there's no question, no 'maybe he'll forgive me', that's it. I, I've killed my chance with Lavi… Apologising might let me still be his friend, but… Dammit I don't wanna go back to just friends! I want to stay like this with him! Uuu… I, I can't cry! I'm not a kid anymore! I'm 15! I…I'm not a kid…

"Go talk to him." Huh? Who's… Lenalee's smiling at me kindly, Kanda glaring daggers in the wall as I got the attention that should be spent on him. If I wasn't feeling so miserable I would be laughing.

"You heard me. Go apologise. I don't know what's going on between you two, but at least _try _to fix it." But I'm scared… I, I guess it's worth a shot. After all, it's not like it could get any worse… famous last words, those were. but I have to try.

**Shugo: yaaay! How was that? A little cliché, I know… but I tried to change the clichés a bit! hehe, those who were asking 'what does Lavi have to explain?' well, now you know. **

**Sarah: … **

**Shugo: this is also because every Laven I've read where there is a problem in the relationship it is always, **_**always**_** Lavi's fault. Allen can be bitchy too! And now Allen has to fix it. : ) I'm really bad at being bitchy though… **

**Bakura: … **

**Shugo: So, what did you guys get for Christmas? The only good Christmas present I got was from myself… ^^; I had to earn it too! But it was all worth it for you, my beautiful 3DS!*hugs console***

**Lavi:… **

**Shugo: …what? **

**Sarah: Didn't you… didn't you promise yourself that you'd write a Christmas drabble as a sorry present for the long waits? And for the lack of kandalee at the moment?**

**Shugo: oh…I'd forgotten. Look, I'll just finish fighting Ganon, then I'll…**

**Bakura: NO.**

**Shugo: Fine… have some completely out of place in the stories timeline Christmas drabble! Happy (late) holidays! :D **

**1****st**** one~ Kandalee Secret Santa Fluff! **

"Soooo, Yuu! Who'd you get for secret santa?" God dammit. Lavi. He never leaves me alone, does he? Still… he and Allen make for some good fanboy sessions… I should learn to draw. Heh, Imagine if I gave him a picture of him and Allen making out for secret santa. Heh heh heh. I should try that, photograph his reaction and use it as counter blackmail when he tries to tease me about my crush on Lenalee. Speaking of, I should get her a present… oh sure, I might be stuck with Lavi as my recipient for secret santa, but I can get her one anyway. Just write her name on it and shove it under the tree. Lavi pouted and rested his hand on his hip, staring at me with puppy dog eyes. Oh dear god, not the eyes again…

"C'mon Yuu… at least answer me!" hmm. I can see why Allen can dominate over this guy. He's so feminine! Heeey, that gives me an idea… and Lavi will hate me for it. perfect.

"Like I'll tell you who, idiot Rabbit. That would ruin the whole point of this crappy secret Santa idea."I snorted, making him frown. Heh, he'll really have a reason to frown later, but for now I guess I should humour him.

"Look, can you help me pick something for Lenalee?" I spat out, grumbling under my breath. There. That should send him into a mini fit and get him off his annoying track. As expected, Lavi's face splits in this beaming grin, mischief dancing in his eyes. I've done something I'll regret again, haven't I.

"Oho? Is the mighty Yuu actually asking for help?" he teased, poking my cheek. I hate it when he does that! Maybe finding Mugen through his skull will finally hammer that point home to the annoying redhead. My eye must've twitched or something as he backed off rather quickly, still grinning like a madman… good lord I'm scared now. He'd better not recommend anything stupid!

"Okay okay. Well… what about chocolates? Every person loves those!" Oh, come on, even I know that's a crappy present. So cliché. The sad part is, Lavi seems really enthusiastic about it… maybe I should let him down lightly.

"Oh please. Not everyone's a complete sugar freak like you." He just frowned at that, looking mildly hurt. See, a light letdown.

"I don't act like that really, do I?" Oh? He's started to notice! He has mood (not to mention maturity) swings as wild as a hormonal teenage girl. While PMSing. …I _suppose_ I shouldn't tell him that…

"Yes, you do, but more like one that's souped up on steroids." … well, that plan just flew out the window. What do I do now? Lavi's happy façade wavered slightly, leaving him open and upset. ShitShitShit! You never, ever, on any circumstance, let Lavi cry! If I wasn't so worried about the impending doom, I might've laughed at the fact that Lavi was just proving my point with his misery.

"Oh…really? I, I'm sorry…" he choked out, water welling up and spilling down his cheeks. Oh, God! The puppy dog eyes! They BURN! Heh, if Allen walked in now we'd have _quite_ a scene on the floor… okay, not the time to be thinking like that. Filing away that squee-worthy image for later use, I focused on the problem of figuring out how to stay strong caught in a full blast of sparkly uke eyes. Sometimes being a fanboy is such a burden…

"Eh… no, no. Jeez Lavi, I thought you'd be used to my insults by now. I didn't mean it… not that one anyway." I grumbled, staring at the floor. Dammit… I HATE apologising. It's the only way to fix the puppy eyes of doom though… urgh. Lavi, much to my amusement, perks up instantly, further confirming that he is, in fact, bipolar.

"Oh, right! I knew that!" good lord, is he… giggling? Allen better not be feeding him cupcakes again… his eyes have also regained their happy glitter, resembling jades once again. Hey… jade… jade is important to Chinese people, isn't it? huh. I think I just found my present.

…I don't think I've been this nervous. Ever. We're about to open the presents for secret santa, and while I don't give a flying fuck what Lavi thinks about his, I am _seriously_ worried about Lenalee's. I hope she likes it…

"Oh? Hey Lenalee, you have two presents!" Lavi pointed out gleefully, Allen hiding a smile behind him. The little shit told Allen! Oh, he is _so_ getting reacquainted with Mugen later… Lenalee took both presents with a smile, making my heart speed up. dammit, why did her smile have to be so damn pretty!

You know what, stuff this. I'm leaving. That way if she doesn't like the present, I don't have to see the disappointment or disgust! Good lord, I'm starting to think like Lavi… his stupid is catching! I shall have to slaughter him later to save the rest of the human race. And to let out some of this damn nerves from this stupid present idea! Of course, as fortune would have it, as soon as I stood up Lenalee ripped the present open. …well, crap. Lavi and Allen were having a field day, cackling madly and grinning at my obviously strange expression.

"…!" Lenalee's eyes lit up and a small gasp slipped through her lips, one hand flying to her mouth. OhShit! Escape! I walked stiffly to the door, snapping at Namu on the way past. I personally hate the bastard. He thinks I don't see the glances he gives Lavi. I will _not_ let him ruin my OTP! **(AN: that's One True Pairing, btw.) **I was almost out too, until a delicate hand latched onto my arm.

"Kanda? I… Did you get me this?" Lenalee asked softly, her free hand grasping the necklace I got her. The Chinese Kanji for happiness made out of jade, attached to a simple black cord. Well crap. Poker face, don't fail me now…

"no." blunt and simple. But of course, this has the opposite effect desired and just makes Lenalee gasp and hug me. Did I say opposite? I meant 'pleasant surprise'…

" So it was you! I… I don't know what to say… It's beautiful." She whispered, an odd light in her eyes that just makes me want to kiss her, and we're both leaning closer, closer, this is so stupid I don't even know what I'm doing and closer still…wait. Crap! We both shoot apart, hastily trying to forget what just happened. Were, were we seriously about to make out in the middle of the Christmas party… oh god.

"…heh!" oh god, I know that laugh… Lavi was trying way too hard not to laugh, and Allen looked like he was about to explode into 'awwwwwwww's. If they dare say anything…

"Oi, Lavi! Time to open yours!" well, that's one way to cheer me up. oh my god, his face will be fantastic… Lavi grins and takes his present, ripping off the rapper without thinking of the consequences. And pretty much drops dead. Huh, I didn't know he could turn that shade of red. You learn something new every day. Allen peeks into his present out of curiosity, and his shock soon dissolved into a huge, pretatory smile that didn't bode well for Lavi _at all._ I think I might be camping outside their rooms for a while… I should go set up cameras. As I stride out of the room, I can't help peeking over Lavi's shoulder and reading his card one more time in satisfaction.

_To the idiot rabbit, _

_Yeah, I just gave myself away. Deal with it. anyway, enjoy your 'souvenir' from our mission to Namu's castle! _

_From your secret ninja santa. _

_PS: oh, and you can keep the hair bow. It works better with this skirt anyway. _

**Shugo: The EEEEND! **

**Lavi: …wow. **

**Bakura: that was… **

**Sarah: …crap. **

**Shugo: ;^; **

**Kanda: …I liked it… **

**Lavi: of course you would. **

**Shugo: XD anyway! Next update won't be for a while, B'days and shiz coming up. including my own! :D so, see you soon! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Shugo: hey guys! So, I'm guessing you've wondered where I've been... well. My laptop died, and that was where I was writing everything. It kinda stabbed my motivation in the gut, not to mention now I don't have access to any writing tools... I had to sneak on just to do this! (Christian parents monitor everything I do on this one. It's creepy O^o ) so I'm really sorry, but until I get a new laptop this story is on ...hitatus. argh, I promised myself I'd never do that to a fanfic! I'm so sorry... but! To help make it up to you, I've started a little side-story to this one! Its just gonna be a collection of moments that are related to this story, and are short enough for me to write with the little time I have on non-monitored PC's. If anyone hasn't figured out the Christianity=can't write link yet... go ask any hardcore catholic about Gays. Enjoy your explosion. I'm really sorry, and I hope you can put up with the wait a little longer! Thank you. *bows***


End file.
